Business Relations Gone Wrong in all the Right Way
by swiftkiss
Summary: Tifa wants to solve the problem of increasing orphans in the Edge and looks to Rufus for help. Takes place after Advent Children. This is a Rufus x Tifa fic, the first fic I am writing here. Rated M for lemons.
1. Partners

**Disclaimer: **I love FF7 but I only own this plot and that is why I am not rich ;sigh;

**Aurthor's Note: **This is my first fanfic so I would appreciate any comments that you have. I really hope you guys enjoy and just a forewarning it might be a little slow since I am just setting up the relationship between Rufus and Tifa.

Chapter 1: Partners

It was an early morning when Tifa left to the market to pick up a few things for home. It wasn't a happy trip looking at the increasing number of children living on the streets. Constantly she sighed at each new face wandering around looking for scraps of food. Something had to be done she thought as she purchased some cleaning supplies, the last items on her list.

On the way home Tifa contemplated what she could do to help more than she already had. Cloud had helped build a small cabin that the children could sleep in at night and if Tifa could afford they were treated to home cooked meals. Still the number of children kept growing and she was not an orphange as her main concentration was on Marlene and Denzel.

Walking into the bar she dropped the bags on the table finally deciding the action she must take. It was time for a talk with Rufus as dreadful as that sounded in her head.

"Marlene, Denzel!" she called out seeing if they were still home. The barmaid was answered by a soft voice followed by running footsteps. " Tifa! Welcome Back!" Marlene said with a happy tune in her voice that matched her soft smile.

It felt good to come home to such a happy face causing Tifa to grin and nod at the girl's welcome. "Where's Denzel?" asked Tifa with a brow arched up. "He went out to play ball." replied the young girl walking down the steps.

"Ok, well Marlene can I ask a favor of you ?" Marlene jumped at the chance to help with anything since it made her feel almost like an adult. Tifa giggled at the reaction "I have to go out again and I place you in charge of the house. Just put the groceries away and make sure Denzel gets back by supper. I'll be back by then and don't forget to not let any strangers in."

"You can count on me" said Marlene pointing at herself with her little thumb. Tifa softly grabbed Marlene's head as she planted a kiss on her forehead. "Be back soon!" Tifa yelled locking the door behind her. It was going to be a long walk to the Healing Lodge.

The sun was shining brighter now that it was noon time causing Tifa to squint her ruby eyes as they adjusted. Heading towards the outskirts of the edge she reached into her pocket for her cell. She dialed Cloud's number who was out on a delivery, it would be best that she gave him a head's up so the blonde didn't have to worry about her whereabouts.

_Please leave your message for "Cloud Strife" at the sound of the tone. _

Tifa smirked as she was not surprised, he never picked up his phone. "Hey Cloud, I am heading to the Healing Lodge. There are too many orphaned kids and I think Rufus should do something about it if he's planning on rebuilding Midgar. Don't worry about me, I'll be back to make dinner."

The phone made a loud clap sound as it was shut closed and placed back in her respective pocket. In the distance she could see one of her frequent customers loading a pick up truck. "Hey Ray!" Tifa shouted catching the man's attention.

"Well, well, isn't it my favorite lady."

"Only because I serve you the finest liquor," Ray chuckled and nodded in agreement. "What can I do for you today miss?" he asked closing the door on the back of the truck. "Well, I was wondering are you heading out?" an index finger rose to the side of her chin as she tilted her head.

"Yup. Heading towards Kalm to drop off some things to the ex-wife. Everyday she claiming something new to be hers. I swear one day she'll aim for my truck too." Shrugging her shoulders to avoid his rantings of his ex wife Tifa walked closer to the truck "Then would you mind dropping me off somewhere?"

Ray quickly made his way to the passenger door and opened it up for her. "It would be my pleasure. Maybe pay off my current tab?" Tifa just smiled at his question rolling her eyes pretending to be annoyed at him as she sat in the car. "Your lucky you are one of my favorite customers," Ray's face brightend up as he started the car. "Where to?"

"Healing Lodge, it's on the way to Kalm."

In the trunk Tifa was amused by Ray singing off key to country music. For a moment she thought that could have been one of the reasons his wife left him. It was only a fifteen minute ride which deep down Tifa was thankful for.

She waved goodbye as the truck disappeared in the dust it kicked up. She turned to look up at the lodge and felt a twinge in her stomach. Saving the world was easy enough so why couldn't a simple conversation?

Trudging up the long stairway Tifa collected her thoughts as to what she would say. Taking a deep breathe she knocked on the door. Heavy boots could be heard on the other side approaching "Who the hell could that be?"

The door swung open wide as a familiar face greeted Tifa. "If it isn't the barmaid. What brings you here?" said Reno grinning as he leaned against the doorframe. "I came here to speak to Rufus," the words came out calm and serious.

"Come right in. I'll go see if he wants to see you," said the Turk strolling away. The room was pretty empty of anything. The lodge definitely needed a woman's touch which it seemed that Elena had not been up to the task.

"The boss said he doesn't want to see you," the voice startled Tifa as her face became flushed. There was no way she was going back home now. "I don't care what he wants!" with clenched fists Tifa pushed through Reno towards the room she saw him exit out of.

The angry woman busted into the room "Who do you think you are turning people away. It's not like your powerful anymore."

Rufus was sitting down in his leather chair amused at her reaction. His hands were folded on the desk which was covered in plenty of paperwork. "Hello to you to Ms. Lockheart. This must obviously be something important otherwise you might have not taken Reno's joke seriously. I apologize for his irresponsibility."

A small gasp of embarrassment escaped her lips as her eyes adverted to the ground and her cheeks turned a shade darker.

Reno was hanging outside the doorway snickering but was rudely waved away by Rufus.

"No need to be embarrassed, tell me what do I owe the pleasure," the leather crinkled as he laid back in his chair. Tifa took a seat in front of his desk taking a good look at the president. In the back of her mind she could not believe he survived that attack a couple of years back and unfazed. She had to admit he was handsome but that was besides the point.

" I came here today because since you plan on rebuilding Midgar I think you should start by solving the problem with the increasing number of orphans. I mean these children are the future and everyday they are struggling to survive with no food, shelter or education. I think you should do something about it as your first step and this would definitely give you a better reputation." Tifa griped the armrest hoping she did not just sound like a rambling idiot.

He was impressed and intrigued by this woman's idea and ashamed that he could not come up with something that simple on his own. "You really love those children Lockheart," "I do, they deserve better."

His fingers drummed on his desk as he thought on how to address her concerns. "Ok, you convinced me, but I must propose this to you. Considering the environment I grew up in I know nothing about children and my experiences could not be called your typical childhood. Since it was your idea then how about we work together on this to make this happen. You provide the ideas and I provide the funds. A partnership if you may."

The good news caused Tifa to move to the edge of her seat, but to work with Rufus was unthinkable. "I thank you for listening and taking me seriously but I don't have the time and by no means of disrespect I could never see myself working with you considering…"

A chuckle followed by a wiry grin was all he could answer for their past. Slowly he walked towards the young woman and balanced himself against his desk. It would be a few more months before full recovery, but that was a mere setback that was left in the back of the president's mind.

"So you would let the past prevent these children that you claim to care so dearly about of any help. I will not make any plans without you. It was your idea and it would be wrong of me to take all the credit. You have nothing to fear Lockheart, I don't bite." answered the blonde while crossing his hidden muscular arms across his chest.

He was right and now she was cornered into saying yes like a dog to its master but she would not be treated as such. What would Cloud say about all this? In her heart she felt this would be the right thing to do. Reeve has worked closely with Rufus on rebuilding and he turned out to be an alright guy, creepy, but still held a place in AVALANCHE.

" Since you put it that way I'll help you but I want you to know that I am not working _for you_. Don't think that you have any sort of control over me or think of me as one of your lackeys." she said sternly.

"When I say partners that is exactly what I mean. Now I must warn you that we will be seeing each other more often going over plans, budgets, and all the other diplomatic garbage we must go through. I hope you can get over your distaste of me rather quickly," he slowly walked over to a stack of cabinets to take out some paperwork and headed back towards Tifa.

" I guess I would prefer it that way so I can keep an eye what your doing." she said eyeing the papers.

Shaking his head in an exhausted manner "Ah… trust is very important if we are going to work together. If your sure your ready for the challenge then sign your name on these lines. These are documents that state you agreed to a partnership and that we share any profits _and_ losses."

She stared at the paper reconsidering the whole thing. It was strange to see Rufus in a different light making such a comprise, although she could never be too sure. By the looks of him Tifa would have no problem beating him down if he screwed up on his part of the deal. A devilish grin spread across her mouth at the thought as she signed her name selling herself to the devil's spawn.

"It's an honor to be in business with you," a hand was extended out to Tifa as she shook and nodded.

"Sorry to be abrupt but I must get back quickly and get dinner ready," she said quickly getting up from her chair.

"I understand. How did you get here if you don't mind me asking?" asked Rufus as he put the papers inside a folder on his desk.

" One of my customers dropped me off since they were heading towards Kalm."

He ran his fingers through his hair before reaching out to her elbow leading her towards the outside of the lodge. "I refuse to let you walk all the way back by yourself and yes I am aware you are more than capable of handling any situation but it would be unkind of me. I will have my driver take you home."

Tifa quickly moved her elbow shaking her head "I couldn't," Before she knew it his index finger was under her chin raising her head up slightly. "I would feel better knowing you arrived back safely as well as plenty of time to cook. Don't insult my hospitality."

Her ruby eyes met his green, causing her to blush uncomfortably. His gaze was assertive proving he still knew how to intimidate, a trademark of a true leader. His touch was gentle yet firm, oh how she could beat herself over the head for these minor thoughts until she murmured an exasperated "Alright, you win again."

Of course Rufus wanted to accompany her but he was still to weak to even make it down the stairs, which always think he should remodel and put in an elevator one of these days. His knees started to give way as he had already overexerted himself. Just as quickly as his finger was under her chin was just as quickly as it was gone.

"You will be hearing from me soon, Lockheart," before she could utter a word Rufus already had his back turned towards her. Once he was out of sight all his weight was shifted on the wall as his respiratory effort increased.

"Mr. President! You have to take it easy. Your nowhere near fully recovered." The red haired Turk had been eavesdropping and quickly rushed to his boss' aid. His weakness was only shared amongst his Turks and there was no way he would let Tifa see him in such a pitiful state. As Reno helped him back to his desk he tuned out Reno's complaints about his actions.

Outside the barmaid had wanted to at least say goodbye but was rushed by the honking downstairs. It was for the best as she looked down at her watch to see that it was almost time for supper.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Please Review so I can have incentives to continue writing, bah I'll write the next chapters anyways but leave one anyways. Thanks!


	2. Their happiness

**Disclaimer:** I only own this story. 

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the great reviews. I really appreciate it, so here is the next chapter that I worked on today. There is not much of Rufus in this one, instead I worked more on the family at home. Rufus will make a full comeback in the next chapter. Promise.

To my reviewers,

Adara Giovanni - I'm really glad you like and I hope you stay reading and keep reviewing.

BabyKay47- I really took your comment into consideration when writing this chapter. I hope I addressed everything well enough. Thanks for the support.

Sharem- Thanks alot for the review. I also love Reno/Tifa, so I plan to write a few fics on them, definitely there will be one after I complete this one. Hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review again.

Celeste Rose- Thanks for the heads up I changed it today. Also I joined the Rufti community on LJ. Thank you for reading and I hope you review again.

Chapter 2: Their Happiness

Tifa arrived to three faces looking up at her as soon as she walked through the door. Marlene and Denzel looked excited, probably because now they would be fed, but Cloud on the other hand seemed very troubled.

"Hey guys! Are you all waiting on me?" trying to lighten the mood as she gave both kids a kiss on the cheek. Cloud fidgeted in his chair staying silent as he kept his eyes on Tifa.

Little legs were excitedly kicking the air underneath the table "We are so hungry. Cloud tried to cook but he couldn't find where you kept everything, " said Marlene.

It was cute how Cloud tried to help, maybe now that he was back she would have to show him where everything was. Tifa gently laid a hand on the blonde's shoulder which he did not notice. "So how were you deliveries?"

He just nodded before saying "Marlene, Denzel…… I need to talk to Tifa. How about you two go upstairs and we'll call you down when dinner is served. " a smile cracked on the corner of his lips as he was still trying to get used to being around children.

The two children raced each other up the steps to play a game of Clue. Giggles and the thudding of their footsteps could be heard upstairs.

It did not take long for Tifa to understand what was bothering her childhood friend. He must not have been too happy about the message she left earlier that day.

"I listened to your message today and could not understand why you would put yourself in danger," Cloud looked at her with concern.

"Oh Cloud, there was no need to worry. We did work together with them to fight and save the Edge, so they can't be that bad anymore. Plus I can handle myself. If I thought I would be in any danger than I would have not gone by myself," her hands glided across the table to hold his as she looked into his mako blue eyes.

"Guess,your right, so what did happen over there," his concerned tone turning more relaxed.

This was the part that she feared most and knew he would not take it well, not realizing how nervous she was her grip tightened on Cloud. "Tifa….?"

Abruptly she got up from the table heading behind the counter to start making some pasta. " I told him about the increasing numbers of orphans and that something had to be done. Without a second thought he agreed and now we are partners on the project," she said quickly wondering if Cloud could even decipher a word she said, but the stare and open mouthed surprise told her that he did.

"What! You work for Shinra now?" Cloud's heavy steps toward the counter made the barmaid more nervous.

"I don't work for Shinra. I'm just helping him out. Who would know more about what these kids need than me? Rufus is clueless about these small problems that people overlook everyday. Please don't be upset that I want to help out these children."

"We could do that together, like we have been."

"I don't think it's enough. They need more help than we can give and afford. Everyday there is another child dying out there from living on the streets and most are two afraid to ask for help. There are so many sad stories that Denzel tells me in a day. That's why I believe it is time to seek help from someone else."

"Then why not ask Reeve?"

"I thought about that, but Reeve works closely with Rufus when it comes to Midgar, maybe even any place considering how global Shinra used to be. I did not want to risk Rufus turning down my idea without me defending it."

"And you can honestly trust him?"

All these questions started to annoy her, it was almost like an interrogation. "Didn't Reno and Rude bring us back from the church safely? Didn't you tell me that they helped you by bombing Loz and Yazoo? They even told us where all the children were taken too."

She could see his face soften, he understood how much this meant to her and would never want to keep her from doing something she wanted in the first place, no matter how much he hated it.

"I am sorry, just can't help being suspicious of them. Just be careful and whenever you need me I'll be there like I always promised." It was time for him to give up before the children overheard their disagreement.

That night Tifa kept tossing and turning feeling as though she betrayed Cloud. Thinking about the day's events, maybe she shouldn't have signed those papers. It was definitely an emotional decision on her part. All night she thought of reasons of why she hated Rufus, until she realized it was his father that ruined Midgar and destroyed Sector 7. Rufus was just carrying the burden, at least that was what she hoped.

_The next morning…_

Tifa was left alone at the bar as Cloud made his deliveries and the children were at their tutor's house. Cleaning up after the large breakfast they had, Tifa had almost dropped a dish startled by the her ringing phone she had left on the counter. The caller ID read Reeve. A small smile made its way across her mouth, of course Reeve would be the first to know about what happened the day before.

"Hey Reeve…"

"Tifa! I heard the good news and quickly did some research. Your idea would definitely help the rebuilding of Midgar. You have me more focused on where my priorities should be instead of thinking about businesses and power plants it should be on the people. I had looked over the budget and thought it impossible, practically gave up, but if we start small the possibilities are endless." Reeve sounded like he was about to keel over in excitement.

"Thanks, glad to rekindle everyone's hope, if only Cloud felt the same way."

"Don't worry in due time he will see what your making happen. I already left him a message telling him not worry. Personally, I know Rufus means no harm to anyone. Well listen I have to go meet up with him in a bit. See you there!"

Before she could ask what he meant by that they were disconnected. As the phone was put back on the counter there was a firm knock on the door. The bar would not be open for another couple of hours and there was not a single soul in the edge who didn't know that.

As the door opened what caught her attention was the black glasses and sunlight bouncing off of Rude's bald head. Shifting her weight on one foot Tifa hoped that there would not be frequent visits to her bar by the Turks.

"Rude, we're not open yet, so if you want you can come back later."

A gloved hand pushed up the glasses further up his broad nose. "I'm here to pick you up. Rufus wants to cover some plans with you," the tall Turk moved to the side of the doorframe with his hands folded in front of him waiting for the barmaid to come outside.

_So this was what Reeve meant when he would be seeing me soon._

"I'm not going anywhere. If he was planning on meeting me than he should have told me yesterday or called me himself. Does he expect me to drop what I am doing just for him? You tell your boss that he should try being a man and make a phone call," with that said she slammed the door closed storming back to her dishes.

Outside Rude was not about to force her to come out of fear of what she could do. Loosening his tie as he gulped, he made a call.

_The nerve of him! Does he think I will make time for him whenever he needs? I don't think so. _

Each plate slammed against one another just enough not to crack as Tifa put them away. Her phone rang again and she answered the unknown number in a frustrated tone "Hellloo…"

There was a quick silence on the receiver before a familiar voice answered "Ms. Lockheart, I deeply apologize for my rudeness as I can hear by the sound of your voice how it has affected you. I would like to try this again. Tomorrow you will be at my office at noon to discuss your ideas."

She began tapping her foot impatiently as he just didn't understand. "You know Rufus you definitely lack people skills. I don't work for you to be telling me what time I should come to see you!" she slammed her phone shut regretting ever talking to that man.

Before she could put the phone away it rang again with the same number. Tempted enough to not answer it she opened it back up with a sigh. "What now?"

"Good afternoon Ms. Lockheart. How are you today?" the effort could be heard in his voice as well as Reeve in the background coaching him on his next lines.

"Miserable."

"Sorry to hear, would you like to…uh.. talk about it?"

At this point she wanted to laugh and how unnatural he sounded.

" No, what's the reason your calling me back? Get to the point."

Rufus cleared his throat trying to by some time as Reeve told him his next lines. "The reason for my call is because I was hoping we could meet sometime this week and discuss your ideas. I wanted to know if you could come by tomorrow and meet with me and Reeve at noon….would you be available?"

The laughter had been building up in her chest cavity when it had exploded. "Alright, I'll be there tomorrow and tell Reeve that he knows me very well. Hopefully you can learn a thing or two from him." Once again Rufus heard a click.

_Later that day…_

Cloud arrived home early from his deliveries as they were pretty simple and not far away. He wanted to make up for the way he had acted the night before so he came up with an idea to take them out.

"Teef, are you busy today?"

"No, what's up?" she said turning away from the television. "How about we go out to the beach, it's a nice day out." The blonde was startled as Denzel who was just coming down the steps to get a snack overheard "Yea! Let's go, can we can we?"

There was no way to turn him down "Sure, it'll be good to spend some time together." She was proud of the progress that Cloud has made. Now he has been more considerate of everyone, especially of Marlene and Denzel.

The little boy rushed back up the stairs to wake a cranky Marlene from her nap which didn't last long as she heard the good news. As Tifa helped the children pack Cloud was making sandwiches, which was pretty much all he knew at this point. Clumsily he packed all the food inside a picnic basket that Tifa had from when she was a child. Picnics that he was never invited to, but now much has changed since then. He could finally have his picnic with Tifa as silly as that sounded in his head.

"We're ready, let's go." said Marlene with a pair of sunglasses on her head. She wore a cute little red skirt that matched her bathing suit perfectly that there was no need to throw a shirt over it. Denzel was right behind her wearing a white t-shirt over his black trunks and carrying their bag that they had packed.

Marlene twirled around in her little outfit "Don't I look pretty?"

Cloud's hand patted her on the head "Very. I'm going to go change, Denzel you make sure no one kidnaps the pretty Marlene." he teased. His attempt to be funny caused the little girl to giggle.

The voices of the two happy children planning on what they would do at the beach faded as Cloud walked to his room. Their he ran into Tifa exiting her domain which was right across from his. She kept it simple just a navy blue tank top and a pair of dark blue jean shorts. "We'll be waiting for you outside." He nodded and changed quickly in his plain room, wearing the same thing as Denzel except a different color shirt.

The walk to the beach wasn't too long especially since Tifa raced the kids down, leaving Cloud to carry not only the basket but the bag as well. He admired their newfound peace watching the three play in the distance as he set up the blanket. She did a good job raising both of them while he was away. Now what was more important was that he made that connection between himself and the kids again, even with Tifa.

There was a tugging on his shirt by a small hand, turning his head he saw a wet Marlene. Her hair that was in a braid was now loose with some sand stuck in-between strands. "Come on Cloud, your missing all the fun."

He dropped what he was doing and smiled at her as he took her hand in his. The little girl did the best she could to drag him down to the water.

"Look who came to play," said Tifa welcoming him with a splash of water. A water fight soon ensued, a battle of the sexes boys against girls. Denzel was chasing Tifa as she purposely slowed down so that his short legs could catch up to her. Just as he was closing in she quickly circled around him grabbing his left arm pulling him backwards into the water.

Marlene on the other hand was luckier since this was Cloud's first game with kids he wasn't quite sure what to do. Spikey jogged while looking behind him not noticing Tifa in front of him as he almost halted into a stop so that he would not bump into her and started running to his right deeper into the water. His stop gave Marlene enough time to catch up and trip him head first into the water.

As Marlene and Tifa high-five each other Cloud sat up from the water, his spikes now drooping across his forehead. "Victory is ours right Marlene," said Tifa triumphantly sticking her tongue out at Cloud.

"It's not over yet," he said playfully as he stood and began to chase Tifa. He was slightly faster than she was as she turned around he was already on her heels. He reached out to grab her arm but she easily pulled it out of his wet hand causing him to almost lose his balance. Quickly she switched her direction running towards the sand before she dashed back towards the water. After stumbling a bit Cloud caught up to her grabbing her by the waist and lifting her off the ground before tossing her into the water. Too caught up in his chuckling at Tifa's shocked face at being tossed he did not notice the two children behind him plotting as they pushed him into the water.

Removing the hair from her face while she stood up Tifa was greeted by a flailing Cloud who landed on top of her. Both of their faces resurfaced sputtering out water and laughing.

"Slowpokes, we're hungry. Marlene and I will make sure we leave something for you two," the brown haired boy said as he headed back to where Cloud had set up. The two childhood friends looked at each other in the eyes "I don't know about you but I'm not letting them stuff their faces." The blond agreed as they raced each other to the picnic already laid out.

When the sun began to set they made their way back home. It didn't take long for the two children to be put the bed after they washed up. After taking a shower Tifa went downstairs to get a glass of water and found Cloud sitting down at the table looking over his deliveries for the next day. Hearing the shuffling of her slippers caused him to look up.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Well I am going to see Reeve and Rufus tomorrow to talk about my ideas or something like that," she then took a sip out of her glass.

"Oh." with a frown he looked back down at the papers that laid before him.

"Cloud, please don't start this again. Let me see how things work out tomorrow and then I will decide if this was a good idea or not ok?" she finished the cup of water giving it a quick rinse under the faucet. Cloud only nodded his head without looking up. She walked up behind him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Alright," were the only words he mumbled. "Thank you, Cloud. Have a good night," she said softly giving him a small peck on his temple before heading upstairs.

"Night," when she was out of view he clenched his fists. It had turned out to be such a beautiful day to be quickly ruined. He had tried to put the previous day's events in the back of his mind. Now it would be another sleepless night for him.

_Will Shinra ever be out of our lives?_


	3. Planning the Future

-1**Disclaimer: How many of you wish you owned FF7? How many of you wished you lived in their world? I own my idea and that is priceless. **

**Author's note: Sorry it took me awhile to write, I was away on business for the weekend and then I adopted a new kitten to my house so now I have to make sure my jealous cat does not hurt her. Anyways I hope you guys like the chapter.**

**To the Reviewers,**

**Celeste Rose - Rufus is just so used to giving orders he just doesn't know any other way and I'm sure his father didn't let him socialize while he was younger. Sorry for my typos. **

**Sharem - When Cloud hears the name Shinra you'll see him run in the other direction. Also no one would ever think Reeve could coach someone on interacting with people since Cait does all the talking for him lol. **

**Bb - Sorry for the slow update as I said above. Glad you enjoyed. I hope I still keep you entertained. **

**Babykay47 - It's important to listen to people's criticism since that is what makes a writer better at their craft. Sometimes there are things that a reader can see that an author can't. Sorry for my mistakes I'm a bio major and we all suck at writing lol. Glad you like how the story is improving. **

**Toshi - Yea the sex will come when the relationship is built upon. If your looking for a quick love scene I suggest looking somewhere else sorry. **

**Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. They truly inspire me. **

Chapter 3: Planning the Future

It was the same routine the next morning. Roll out of bed, shower, cook breakfast, organize the deliveries, and get ready for her first meeting at noon. Cloud's unhappiness about the whole ordeal was obvious by his severe lack of words before he left.

She understood his concerns but he was just going to have to trust her. Not once had she ever steered him wrong, and she was not going to be wrong about this, she hoped.

Today the tutor was teaching at Seventh Heaven since Tifa was not going to be around for most of the day causing her to also be a temporary babysitter.

Tifa had gone back to her room after cleaning up the kitchen to change her clothes. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to dress but decided to go business casual wearing a pair of beige slacks and a black with white pinstripe shirt. There was not much business attire in her closet which made her think it was time to go shopping.

"Could you braid my hair? I keep trying and it doesn't come out as good as yours," closing her closet she turned to see Marlene at the doorway with knots in her hair. Tifa giggled at her effort "Practice makes perfect, but just this once. I'll braid it downstairs."

The two held hands like mother and daughter as they walked down the steps. Denzel who had been watching morning cartoons stared widely at Tifa. "I never seen you dressed up Tifa, you look…prettier than normal. Going out?"

"Gee.. Thanks for the compliment. I'm going to a meeting so I should be back in a few hours. If I'm running late I'll give you guys a call."

By the time the nervous woman placed a blue bow at the end of the braid there was a familiar knock at the door. When she opened the door her guess was confirmed, it was none other than Rude.

"Ready to go this time?" Rude asked as he lowered his shades taking in Tifa's new look.

"Yea, just give me a sec," she turned around to see two sets of puppy eyes. "You guys behave and all your homework better be done by the time I get back. If an emergency pops up just give me a call or 911 if it's deadly." Both kids nodded as they hugged the new business woman and received a kiss on their cheeks.

Leaving the bar she saw the same limo parked outside that had driven her home. She guessed that was probably the only car they had. As Rude opened the door for her she could see the tutor making her way to the bar with a bag that weighed as much as her. Tifa just waved a hello before getting inside the limo followed by the Turk.

Most of the trip was silent except for Rude's compliments on her clothes as he blushed a bright pink. She told him he should loosen up a little and possibly talk more considering every time she saw him his face was stoic almost like a statue. His only response was a sheepish smile which proved her point even further.

As the limo pulled up she could see Reno hanging outside the lodge with a cigarette in his mouth. She gave a friendly hello as she made her way up the steps not wanting to be late by listening to Reno's annoying comments and Rude staying behind to keep his partner company.

By the time she reached the top of the steps Reeve opened the door for her. "Welcome Tifa, right on time," he said letting her in. "How could I not be when I did get a ride here?" her arm reached out to give him a friendly shove.

"Hey, don't forget you're a strong woman, I on the other hand sit behind a desk all day," Reeve joked as he rubbed his arm where contact was made. "Anyways, Rufus is waiting in his office," his long blue jacketed arm stretched out towards the direction of the open door.

Her shoes click clacked as she walked to his office where her shoes were silenced by the carpet. Rufus was sitting in his chair looking over some papers when Tifa caught his attention.

His voice caught in his throat as he looked at an entirely different woman. Not once has he seen her dressed up in anything else but casual and fighting gear. Her curves were accentuated by the blouse and he was pretty sure that her pants made the rear just as voluptuous.

The trance he was in was interrupted by a friendly "Good afternoon," which caused him to clear his throat. The president arose from the chair to shake her hand "Afternoon Lockheart."

Reeve was right behind her returning to his sit across from Rufus and Tifa joined him sitting in the adjacent seat.

There was a moment of silence between the trio as the president thought about his previous conversation with Reeve on how to handle Tifa. He was the only person he knew that had spent so much time with Avalanche so Reeve was the best person to ask for help with Tifa. Acting like a good friend he coached the President on how to not anger her since she already has a hatred for anything Shinra related.

He had to admit he was used to giving orders to the Turks and did not remember what it was like to compromise or handle people. It was important that he treated her like an equal and there was no way he would want to piss her off after the way she handled Don Corneo.

"Let's begin then, Reeve and I were going over the budget and what we wanted to start off with was what did you want to start doing for the children first?" he folded his hands on top of his desk waiting intently for her answer.

Reeve on the other hand was more relaxed giving Tifa a reassuring smile. She fidgeted in her chair a bit thinking things out carefully. The night before she tried to prepare her thoughts but being put on the spot scrambled them up like eggs.

"Ok……I thought it would be important to build an orphanage for all the children to have a roof over their head. It can't be small because there are so many children living on the streets. If their was an orphanage then it would be easier for these kids to get adopted. But before we put all the kids together they should all get medically treated for any illnesses so it won't spread to everyone else. That's what I think would be a great first step."

The cat lover practically jumped out of his seat at her idea. "This orphanage would be the start of new jobs for everyone at the Edge. After the orphanage we can build a school," his tone rising as he spoke.

"Well we need a school for all ages too," Tifa turned to face Reeve as her eyes brightened with excitement for the future.

"That might take a little work. What we need to find is where to build."

Staying quiet throughout Rufus was amused at the little steps being taken right in front of him which would slowly bring back Midgar. A small smile stayed on his face as he laid back into his chair.

"Lockheart, since you live in the Edge and know it better than Reeve or myself I think you should show me where you think would be the perfect places to build these establishments."

As the words he spoke registered in her head her excitement plummeted of a cliff. It would just be the two of them spending time together alone. Yes it was for a good cause, but she didn't think that they would be seeing each other as often as it sounded.

"I also want you to approve everything that is built inside and out so if you want you can work closely with the interior decorator that I am hiring."

All that fear started to turn to flattery. Rufus was letting her do whatever she saw best, he trusted her and Reeve was there to back her up on any of her decisions. Funny to think that Cloud couldn't trust her actions but a man who knew very little about her was trusting her with a whole project, his reputation in a sense. It was time to make a decision if she would trust him in return or not.

"I can't wait," those words signified her decision to go through with this.

"Excellent, well I had Reno get a head count of all the orphaned children, which came out to……47 roughly. I also had him count the non-orphaned all the way up to age 18 which was….let me see here……83. I also have numbers for each age group so we can have an idea of how big the school or schools should be." he said shuffling through his paper work of statistics or rather Reno's sloppy notes.

Throughout the meeting Reeve took pages of notes before he began to pack up. "This is going well, but I'm afraid I am going to have the leave the both of you. I am going to start looking up some contractors and designers, plus go through all the legal paperwork."

With wide eyes and her mouth slightly ajar she began to panic. She felt more comfortable having Reeve there. "Ok, glad this was a short meeting," said Tifa as she began to rise from her chair, but was met with shaking hands "No, my part is done, you and Rufus still have plenty to talk about. I just want to get our gears in motion."

"I thank you for coming down a second time and all the help you have been," Rufus stood to shake Reeve's hand in farewell. Tifa pouted in disappointment and reluctantly shook his hand goodbye before he raced outside to his helicopter leaving the two ex-enemies behind.

"So…what's left to cover?" asked Tifa arching her brow at the still standing blonde. "I wanted to know if you would be willing to start looking for a site to place the orphanage today or would you rather put that off for tomorrow? I would suggest since it is early in the day we should wisely use our time. Also when would you like to start medically examining the children? I already have my own medical team that we can put to use."

The thought sank in that now she would be publicly seen with Rufus and she wondered how her friends would take it especially Cloud. If she could avoid seeing him another day then it would be worth getting as much done today as possible. With a sigh she responded "Let's look around today and the exams should take place when most of the orphanage is completed otherwise they would still be living on the streets and could still have the chance of getting sick."

The president only nodded in agreement. "I do have a few areas that have a wide open space, we'll take a drive around and you can pick the best one. I will give my driver a call to be ready. I will meet you outside in the car."

His business partner did as he said waiting for him inside the limo that had picked her up previously. That must be the only way he liked to travel she thought.

The reason why he had Tifa go on ahead was because he did not want her to see him struggle down the numerous steps and refused any help from the Turks. It took him five minutes to reach the bottom which he then apologized to Tifa "Sorry, I hate to leave my desk a mess especially around snoopy people like Reno," that was his way of trying to make a joke.

For most of the ride it was a silent trip as Rufus was the one trying to make a conversation by asking about her friends and the children she took care of. He was amazed at how truly passionate she was about the two children she took care of. When she talked about people she loved there was a glow in her face that the president admired and thought that it made her more beautiful.

It took them an hour to see the four sites that he had researched or rather Rude. At each site Tifa walked around inspecting the area including the stores and the kind of people that lived nearby. Every aspect as to how much traffic there was and how much noise pollution all contributed to her deciding factor.

They were both loitering at the last site as Tifa didn't care much for her earlier chit chat with Rufus seeing him as only nosey.

"You don't have to decide today," were the words that interrupted her thoughts as she paced back and forth a dozen or more times. That was an understatement since she knew every place was still fresh in her mind.

The first site they had been to was on the outskirts of the Edge which she thought was too far away from the rest of the small city and that there would not be enough room for a playground to be next door. Not only that but that was where most of the factories were located. The second place they had visited was pretty decent but thought it could be used for something else besides an orphanage.

She kept pacing slowly wearing away her heels until she startled Rufus who had been leaning against the wall of a thrift shop by shouting "It's perfect!"

Once again her face lit up like it was firefly " The place we went to before this will be perfect. It's not too far from the main market place, the more people that pass by then the more of a chance of a kid being adopted."

The tall blonde made his way to her side "Sounds wonderful, it helps that it is close to the one of the other building sites which we can make as a recreational center for them."

"Your right," she never thought she would say those words to him in a million years.

Deep down he wanted to make a comment about how he usually is but decided to hold his tongue as opposed to her pulling it out. "Considering your eagerness to leave before I will take you home right away and I will take care of everything," his tone was indescribable that Tifa could not figure if she had offended him earlier or not.

"Didn't mean for it to come out that way, just new to the business world. I'm more used to messing up your plans than creating them," a soft chuckle echoed in the air as they both made their way to the car.

On the way to the car Rufus' body was overcome by fatigue. Just the steps were enough for one day but he had walked all around with Tifa as she did her inspections of the area. It took a toll on him as he stumbled almost falling to the ground but instead into Tifa's firm grasp.

"Oh my god are you okay?" by the unexpected weight she held his upper body as she kneeled on the ground.

"I'm fine, really," which was a lie as everything around him started to spin.

"Should I get help?" obviously there was something wrong with him that he was not informing her about.

"Please, don't. Just give me a couple of minutes and I'll be fine," he squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the spinning feeling to go away.

There was no one around at the moment to be of any service to them only proving a point that Tifa should definitely not build an orphanage there. It was strange to see such a powerful man in such a weakened state.

Once the dizziness stopped his eyes fluttered open looking up at a worried face. Never did he think he would receive a look like that from her. "I'm sorry to impose Lockheart but could you help me to the car," she nodded as she stood while wrapping his right arm around her neck to lift him up and slowly aid him towards the vehicle.

"I guess it is time for me to be honest with you. I'm not fully recovered from the events of my life which is only obvious when I over exert myself."

"What exactly is wrong?" they were both inside the car at this time as she told the driver to go back to the healing lodge. There was no way she was going to leave him since he has treated her with nothing but respect.

"After surviving a near fatal death I had gone to physical therapy. My progress was slowed due to my Geostigma, but I am now hoping for a speedy recovery. Everything else is just stress related."

At this point Tifa could actually say that she pitied him remembering the day that Weapon almost killed him. She never realized how much he must have suffered to be at where he was today. "Stress from what?"

"Rebuilding Midgar I guess, atoning the sins of my company, in general a lot of things," he leaned his head back against the seat as he slid his body lower, closing his eyes.

Right there he looked peaceful and actually innocent that Tifa could not help but stare. "Then maybe you shouldn't stress yourself out anymore. Rebuilding will take time and now I'm here to help unload some of that burden. Eventually people will see all the good that you have done," realizing how supportive she was being her eyes averted to the view outside her window.

_He does want to make up for his mistakes. _

It had always been in her nature to help out anyone in need and it seemed that Rufus was in need of someone besides the Turks.

" Thank you for your sympathy Lockheart, but I'll do things my way for now even if it is causing me harm. I guess you can say I deserve it."

The ride to the lodge was just as silent as when they had left. As the limo pulled up close enough to the steps Rufus told the driver to take the lovely woman back home.

"Excuse me, I'm not letting you go up the steps by yourself. Driver I'll be down once I know he's alright."

_Maybe I should have asked for his name._

The president just stared at her giving an embarrassed smile to not only have a woman help him, but one that was in Avalanche as well. She was the first one to leave the car as she held out her hand to Rufus. Reluctantly he grabbed it feeling how strong she was by easily pulling him out. Once he gained balance on his two feet Tifa wrapped one arm around his waist as the other took his arm guiding it over her shoulders.

"I must admit you are one of the strongest women I know," it almost felt like he was being carried up the steps as his body was pushed closely to her soft body. He could smell strawberries in her hair. He felt lucky to be this close to such beauty he could never attain. He thought he was handsome enough but could never land a girlfriend.

They finally reached the top of the steps, Rufus reached into his pocket for the key and unlocked the door.

"Alright mister now I'm gonna put you to bed, no ifs or buts about it. Your paperwork can wait 'til later or get Tseng to do it for you."

Her motherly instincts came into play as often she took care of the kids back home. Rufus stared at her with his blue eyes feeling something he never felt before but could not describe it. "My room is this way," he pointed over to a door down the hallway. Slowly they both walked towards his very clean room.

Usually no one really ever entered his domain especially women. The soft arms that held him retracted letting him go but they returned to take off his white coat.

"I'm not sure if you want to go to bed with…your clothes on or….." the nervousness in her voice could easily be detected as her face turned red. Just maybe she had taken it too far, all of sudden she was telling him what to do and was inside his room.

This was the first time that Rufus blushed at her question and just to release the tension he sat down on his bed " I can easily iron out the wrinkles it will accumulate later."

If she could only just slam her head into the wall for how stupid she must have sounded. Getting past their awkward moment. After the president laid down, he was covered by his blanket.

"I can see why your so popular with the children Lockheart."

"Please call me Tifa," her hand lightly brushed his bangs from the eye they were covering.

"Thank you……Tifa."

"I'll give you a call tomorrow to make sure your alright."

He only nodded as he quickly fell asleep from exhaustion. Quietly she left the room as she whispered goodbye. Before leaving the lodge she ran into Elena who gave her a quizzical look. "Listen Elena take good care of him."

Before Elena could utter a syllable Tifa was already making her way down the steps.

On the way home she was mentally beating herself up for her actions and words. This was the nicest she had ever been to him and she couldn't understand why. Today she realized that he was not such a bad guy after all. Still a piece of her lingered in the past to still not trust him and yet another part wished that she would see him tomorrow.

**Author's Note Part 2: I hope you guys liked it. It might seem a bit rushed but Tifa made it obvious that she is trying to avoid Rufus at all costs, well up until the last line at least. **


	4. Cloud's Angst

-1**Disclaimer: I own my kitten. **

**Author's Note: Alright this is a short chapter and it's in first person so I hope you guys like it. This chapter is just really to set up the next one so it doesn't seem like time is moving crazy fast. **

**City Recon - I'm glad you think I am a good writer but unbelievable is pretty ahead of the game there. I have much improving to do. My kitten is cute and her name is Jasmine.**

**Celeste Rose - I love that you stick around. Glad you love how Rufus is coming along in the story. Also don't worry about your typos, unlike other people they don't bother me so much unless it's like crazy misspelling where you can't figure out the word. Besides your comments never have typos. **

**Toshi - Well I am glad your sticking around. Whenever that lemon comes I hope you enjoy it. **

**Alexia Alexandra - I'm glad you like the story so far and I will definitely try to write as fast as possible. **

**LadyAnimeFreak - Well Cloud is very important he only lives there with Tifa. I will never forget him. **

**Thanks for the reviews. As long as I at least have 5 new one for each chapter I will be pushing out these chapters even faster. **

Chapter 4: Cloud's Angst

**In the Church……**

Aerith what can I do? Little by little I feel like I am being left out of the loop. That day she came back from her "meeting" she was practically floating in the air, that's how happy she looked. I think the last time I had seen her that excited was our first trip to the Gold Saucer. Never before have I seen her dress like that either, but maybe that's my fault and I should take her out more often.

She told me about the things she had accomplished that day and I still felt that nothing would come of this, that Rufus had pulled the wool over her eyes so to speak. Not only that but I swear he is just trying to get sympathy out of her by pretending to be weak. I know I did see him in that wheelchair but he did stand up against Kadaj so he looked like he was in good shape after his Geostigma was cured. Tifa just tells me that he's too proud to show his true state. I feel lost in the loop now that she is defending him.

The next day I find her in her room calling Rufus of all people, just when I was going to ask her out to a nice dinner. Of course she was being caring to call and see how he was doing but the way she talked to him made it sound like they were old friends. I felt jaded and never asked her out. I decided to go and check out the construction site and to my surprise I felt like a total numbskull.

The orphanage was almost halfway completed. That son of a bitch was serious and now I look like the bad guy. I really care about Tifa, and now I'm just a complete jerk in her eyes.

Now there are all these strange people coming to the bar, decorators or whatever and I watched her, watched as she picked out what colors and designs should be on the wall. Next came the furniture and toys. She's so occupied with what she is doing sometimes it's like I don't exist.

The other day Tifa was telling me how thoughtful Rufus was for letting all the work go to her so she could stay home and spend more time with Marlene and Denzel since **I'm **away most of the time. Thanks Rufus for making it seem like I'm never there.

Once in a blue she stops by at the lodge just to drop off some papers she signed up on and when I had the time I would pick her up. She always left with a wide smile on her face, one that I have not been able to give her.

It's been a month since they started construction and it's almost complete so tomorrow all the children are going to be seen by doctors and Rufus will be there with Tifa. I wish I could but I'm going to be gone for the next couple of days on a delivery to Wutai, plus I have to drop off some things to Yuffie who can talk up a storm so I figure I might be spending the night there.

Slowly I am trying to change for her. To be the man she always wanted me to be, her hero. I want to give her the family, the life that she always dreamed of. My problem is that I still can't express all these thoughts I have inside. I'm an emotional mess.

Oh Aerith, I just want to make Tifa happy. I love her.

_Then tell her………………_


	5. The Grand Opening

-1**Author's notes: Sorry it took long to put up this chapter. Well it's long so that should compensate and plenty of Rufus. I will try to update faster.**

**To my Reviewers:**

**CelesteRose: I am glad that you liked my idea for the chapter. I thought even though it was short it was necessary to get the story moving. Sorry to keep you waiting and I hope this chapter is to your liking.**

**city recon: Glad I made you feel close to Cloud. So far you have not hunted me down yet lol.**

**Bb: I'm sorry to also keep you waiting. Every character is important and trust me Cloud will definitely be sticking around. My kitten now attacks my cat so I can understand where he's coming from.**

**Gracefulraven: Yay I have another hooked reader. Glad you enjoy as one of the rare fans this is all for you guys.**

**Someone2003: I feel sorry for Cloud too but he will have his own fic so I can't sympathize too much with him XD. He needs to learn to tend to woman's needs. Glad you like.**

**Keep reviewing guys. Another 5 reviews will prove the demand for more. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5: The Grand Opening

"Don't forget to give this to Yuffie," a tiny package was placed on the palm of Cloud's hand.

"I won't," the package was then neatly placed in the delivery boy's knapsack.

"Have a safe trip," her arms tenderly embraced him in a brief hug.

"Thanks. You guys take care of Tifa okay and don't cause her any problems," he gave one last ruffle of the children's hair before heading towards the door. His heavy footsteps quickly stopped as his head turned around "Hey Teef, when I come back I have something important to tell you," his usual expressionless face now looked nervous as if he was being fed to the lions.

Tifa didn't know what to say as she wondered what could be so important that he couldn't tell her right now. " Uh.. Ok, your always one to keep me in suspense and worry,"

"I try, good luck today," he flashed one last quick smile as he headed out to start his deliveries. He was already a little behind risking a chance to miss the boat to Wutai.

As the door closed behind him Tifa looked at the clock. Rufus would be there in about forty-five minutes. "Alright guys hurry up and get changed." Marlene stood in front of her guardian in a model pose "I'm all ready, it's Denzel that's taking his time. He's probably nervous about all the girls he's going to see today," her small pink tongue stuck out of her mouth teasing her roommate.

"Am not!" he shouted as he ran up the stairs when in reality he just wanted to look good enough for Marlene.

There was only fifteen minutes left until that familiar limo would pull up in front of the bar. By now the neighbors probably thought that she was dating a millionaire. Well they could think what they want because today was the big day she had been waiting for.

Her wine colored eyes kept focusing out the window as her stomach did flip-flops. Who ever thought this day would make her so nervous? She wasn't sure if it was because of the press or seeing if the kids loved how the place was built. Today would be her first time seeing it completed per Rufus' order of keeping it a surprise.

The kids were coloring in their coloring book seeing who could finish first without coloring outside the lines. Those two always had to compete at something, but in the end that only made their friendship stronger.

Eventually she was able to lose herself in the swirls of colors that she didn't hear the soft knock at the door until Marlene opened it up.

"Why hello there sweetie, you must be Marlene," said a vibrant male voice.

"That's me Mr. Shinra and over there is my friend Denzel. Come in. Tifa's been really nervous," the last words came out as a soft whisper. Rufus smiled at how vibrant the young girl was and very well trained with manners. Something that he was sure Barret could never have taught her.

"Morning Denzel," his tone was extra cheerful as he walked through the door with one hand in his pocket. Tifa stood up to greet her guest as she straightened out the wrinkles in her black skirt that came up to her knees. It was nothing fancy as she wore them with a pair of Sketchers.

Every time he was lucky enough to lay his eyes upon her she impressed him even more. It was a warm day as Rufus also dressed low key in grey slacks with his black short sleeve shirt.

"Hey Rufus ready to go?"

"Suuure, how about you kids go ahead into the limo," the children squealed in delight on their mode of transportation. Before long they were inside the car exploring what every button was used for by pushing them.

The two adults giggled at simple excitement the children found. "Looks like you have been raising them well. No doubt you will be an excellent mother."

Tifa only blushed as she put away the coloring books and crayons behind the bar counter. "Well I can only hope."

"You'll see when you have your own rugrats. So where is Cloud?"

"Out on deliveries already, he'll be gone for a couple of days."

"That makes sense otherwise I'm sure I would not have made it in this far if he was around. If you are done we should be leaving soon. We have to set up the tables for the food," the tall blonde made his way to the door holding it open for the woman he began to admire more and more everyday.

She had to admit that his subject of choice for a joke was not a funny one. Although that was quickly forgotten as she arched her eyebrow at the mention of food. "Tables? Food? What are you talking about."

"Your not the only one that can come up with ideas. I decided it would be best if I hired some cooks to feed the children as they waited for their physical exam."

"Aww that was mighty sweet and you thought you would never come up with anything helpful." The barmaid had to admit that working with Rufus was a totally new experience. In the past month she slowly started to learn a little bit at a time about him and there was nothing negative that she could point out, which at times aggravated her.

Her keys jingled as she locked the bar door before turning to stare right at the president. Their eyes made a connection where they both felt proud of their recent accomplishments and as well could see the pure intentions of good.

Before she could take a step away from the bar Tifa realized how big this event really was. The thought of the press documenting and interviewing her was nerve racking. There was no way she was ready for this kind of exposure.

"Lockhe… Tifa are you alright, you look a little pale?" his hand that used to be plagued by the Geostigma reached out to touch her forehead.

The act was unexpected causing the former Avalanche member to jerk her head back. "Don't worry, I'm not sick or anything. Just really nervous," she walked away from his smooth hand towards the limo where excited voices could be heard inside.

Rufus quickened his strut to match Tifa's as he increased his physical contact by laying a hand on her arm. "Is it because you are going to be seen in public with me?" The hurt could be seen in his blue puppy eyes at such a thought.

"Oh no, sorry I really didn't mean for it to come out like that. Unlike you I have no experience in front of reporters, hard to imagine considering saving the world and all but I don't want to say anything stupid."

It was unbelievable how quickly their relationship as friends blossomed over the past month. A relationship of compassion and trust. They didn't know each other any better since their partnership formed but they gave each other respect.

Her words gave the blonde a sigh of relief, as long as she was still not reflecting on how much of a bad guy he used to be. Just being able to say her first name was a huge leap as he enjoyed every time the letters rolled off his tongue.

"I assure you that everything will go alright. Tifa if you feel uncomfortable then you don't have to say one word in front of them. On the other hand I'll be there to guide you if you change your mind. Now not to be pushy but we must leave now," Tifa gave a gentle nod with a smile filled with gratitude for his confidence booster.

On the way to the orphanage Rufus laid low as he observed how the children interacted with a woman who would one day be the perfect mother. Cloud was lucky to have a woman like that in his life, someone that the president imagined he could never obtain.

It wasn't long before the car drove past the orphanage with its playgrounds towards an area nearby that was cut off for the medical exams. There was already long lines of dirty children but all of them were excited to finally have a roof over their head.

The exams were to be held in a house that one of the nurses resided in. Right outside there were plenty of tables already set up with cooks barbequing right behind them. As the four exited the vehicle Marlene and Denzel left to go hang out with all their friends on the line. It was a relief for Tifa as they would not be as exposed in the news as her and Rufus made their way to the nurse's home.

Rows of cameras were lined up at the entrance of the house almost like vultures.

"Just follow my lead and everything will be fine," although his back was toward her she could still hear his low comment. The president walked with finesse and a winning smile that Tifa tried to copy. They both walked up the camera crews as the microphones were already pointing at them almost like spears.

"Today is a big day for these amazing children. I would love to save the big speech for the opening of the orpahanage. Officially the doors are now open for the children to be examined and once they are given a clean bill of health they are more than welcomed to the buffet."

Never before have screams been heard from children becoming excited to go see a doctor, but food is always a great incentive.

"Guess there wasn't much for me to do," said the black haired beauty feeling useless and decided that her fear of public speaking was something she would have to get over fast.

"Don't be silly. You'll speak at the grand opening, this was just to get everyone excited."

Worried eyes was her response as she realized that she would be actually speaking even though it had not even been a second ago that she was jealous.

The two partners walked inside the house as there were three doctors and each with their own nurse. The first set of kids were mostly brave but then came a few that were very nervous.

Before this event Rufus had a heartfelt talk with Elena since she was the only person in Shinra at the moment with estrogen and asked for some pointers on how to handle kids. This was going to be his way of improving himself and showing the world how much he has changed, or maybe just Tifa.

The barmaid's attention was on a boy who was about ten years old named James who would show up to the hut once in awhile for some cookies or to play kick the can with Denzel. Until she found out that he was 100 well she decided that it would be best to check up on Mr. Unsocial.

As her tall figure approached the kneeling president who was trying to comfort a young girl of about five. The little girl wearing tangled pigtails and a dirt covered face was too nervous to even allow the doctor to take a peep at her.

"Look it's not that bad, he won't hurt you. How about whatever he's going to do he does to me first?" The little girl just gave a nod as she wiped her teary eyes.

The doctor placed a sethtoscope on the adult's chest and then back. "See that wasn't so bad now was it?" "…No," the words were barely audible as she replied.

"Ready then?" the president spoke kindly and soft to the child as she nodded allowing the doctor to examine her. After the doctor was done the little girl smiled "Thank you Mister," she said as she quickly skipped outside to retrieve her reward by stuffing her cute face.

"Surprise, Surprise, you actually have a way with kids," Tifa teased. "Not exactly, but I'm doing my best if you have not noticed. I still have a lot to learn if you are willing to teach me," his weight shifted to one side as he waited for a reply.

"That might take awhile depending if you're a fast learner," she turned around taking a glance around the house making sure everything was going smoothly. As she took a step back to turn around she bumped into someone that was taller than her as warm breath touched her ear with a whisper "It might surprise you how fast." When she was finally able to turn around without any obstruction Rufus was already talking to one of the doctors.

_What was that about?_

It did not take long before his presence returned " Well I definitely have some good news for you. None of the kids are seriously ill. There are a few with cuts and scrapes but they are all bandaged up. Other than that some kids have a cold or some infections but they are being medicated right away," the information gave Tifa a sigh of relief "Thank goodness."

"Would you like to check up on the kids outside filling up until their hearts content?"

"Sure why not, bet you Marlene and Denzel are there,"

As the two went outside there were many kids already eating away as it looked like a picnic since some kids sat on the floor. Obviously many had already gone for their third or fourth time to get food by their extended bellies. Rufus approached a small group of kids that were adding toppings to their burgers.

"Is the food good?" some of the older kids who knew who he was almost dropped their plates as they replied "Yes sir" and "Thanks so much." Right next to them Tifa was helping the girl from earlier which she learned her name was Alyssa put ketchup on her bun. As she handed the plate back down to Alyssa her phone began to vibrate. The caller ID said Cloud. Reading the name with an arched eyebrow hoping that nothing had happened as she answered.

"Cloud is everything all right?" she said in a concerned voice.

"Yea, why?"

"Cause you never call unless its urgent"

"I need to change that starting now. The reason I called is because I forgot to tell you how beautiful you looked today."

The compliment caused her silken cheeks to turn bright red and giggle. "Thanks Cloud."

"Listen I just arrived in Junon and I'm about to board the ship, I'll give you a call when I make it to Wutai. Hope everything is well. Bye."

"Bye," there was a silence before Cloud hung up his phone.

"So what did Strife say to make you look like a beet?" asked the eavesdropping president.

"If you must know he said that I looked beautiful today," she felt comfort remembering what her friend had said on the phone.

"Oh isn't that something he should have told you before and more often?" before she could respond he knelt down to the kids he was talking to previously whispering a few words to them. When he was done the children trotted towards Tifa and in unison said "Your beautiful."

"Thanks guys now go eat your food before it gets cold," quickly they were dismissed as they looked for more of their friends who just came out of the house.

"You are just silly," said her cheerful voice as she pushed her partner lightly.

"Just proving a point."

Two hours had passed before all the children were examined and fed to capacity. The time was spent as Rufus and Tifa interacted with the kids as well as the children getting to learn about each other better. Marlene and Denzel held games for the kids to play like tag, hide and seek, and marco polo.

_Two hours later………_

Now it was time for everyone to gather for the grand opening of the orphanage. It was a large crowd in front of the building where a red ribbon kept the public from entering. The press was waiting in the front lines again ready to catch every moment.

"It's show time Tifa. Hope you are ready to give a speech," he was as cool as a cucumber as he made his way to the front of the crowd. The feeling of butterflies in her stomach returned and beads of sweat lined her forehead. Walking right behind the blonde she collected her thoughts until she stood before the crowd looking at hundreds of eyes staring at her.

Through a smile Rufus encouraged her "Relax, you'll do fine, just speak from your heart and you have plenty of heart."

Silence grew among the crowd as the microphones moved closer to the couple.

"Welcome everyone. This is the moment we have been waiting for. The orphanage is finally complete ready to give shelter to these kids in need. This would not have been possible without my colleague here Ms. Tifa Lockheart. She put in a lot of effort into this project and I must say most of the credit belongs to her. This is Shinra's first step towards rebuilding Midgar. Now I am sure Ms. Lockheart has a few words of her own," his blue eyes looked right into hers, eyes of assurance along with his hand giving a soft squeeze to her shoulder.

"….It gives me great pleasure to see this day finally come. I personally take care of two kids who everyday told me about their friends that lived out on the streets. It hurt me to see their friends wither away at such a young age and I decided that action had to be taken, but what could I do. None of this would have been possibly without this man who believed in me. My hope is that every child here finds a home," her own speech made her teary eyed until Rufus picked up right after her.

"Without further ado the grand opening," there were a pair of scissors laying on the side which he picked up. "Care to do the honors with me?" "Of course, like I would let you have all the glory," the spokeswoman positioned herself in front of Rufus having her back against his chest. Together they held the pair of giant scissors to cut the ribbon which was followed by screams of excitement. Almost as if someone had yelled fire all the children quickly ran into the orphanage ready to claim their space.

Rufus calmly followed the crowd inside to watch how for the first time he was able to bring joy to people's faces, especially children. Outside Tifa stood taking in the atmosphere when an old lady with a cane walked up beside her.

"That man finally has stepped out of his father's shadow," the old woman had a red handkerchief neatly tied on her grey hair and smiled warmly at the young lady.

"What do you mean?" Tifa could did not recognize the old lady and wondered who she was.

"Rufus was always a good kid, I felt sorry for him 'cause he was never allowed to play with any of the other children. His father tried to mold him in an exact copy and failed. It was his father that lead to Midgar's downfall," her dim eyes seemed to be lost in the past.

"How do you know so much?"

"Why I use to be his nanny and after his mother died I spent more time with the young lad," Tifa's eyes widened in disbelief that this woman was still alive after all the events that had passed in the last couple of years.

"You're right……oh I didn't get your name. I'm Tifa Lockheart," the old lady chuckled at her rudeness.

"I know who you are, my name is Millie."

"Well Millie, you are right. Rufus is a very kind person."

"I'm sure you had some part in that," Millie winked before walking off back to the city's center disappearing into the crowd.

_What did she mean by that?_

When the sun was setting Tifa and Rufus had already walked around the orphanage making sure every child was comfortable before leaving.

"I think this day was a success," his tone was one of satisfaction.

Denezel and Marlene were walking right beside Tifa chattering away about how their friends now have a home causing her to speak a bit louder to be heard clearly.

"Yeah, I'm glad you pulled through for me. Thanks."

"How could I turn you down when your whole heart was in this idea, that would be rather cruel of me," for the first time since he was a kid the smile on his face would not go away.

"Speaking of cruel, I met your nanny who vouched for you innocence," her words stopped the man in his tracks as his jaw dropped.

"Windmill? She's still alive!"

"Excuse me, Windmill?"

"That's what I use to call her as a kid since I had a speech problem with her name."

The barmaid laughed so hard her eyes became moist with tears and even the children wondered what was funny after missing out on the conversation.

"You could say Windmill but not Millie! Wait I'm sorry to be laughing at you, it's just…" her words were interrupted by more giggling as Rufus frowned. Seeing his face caused her to stop laughing immediately as she softly put a hand on his arm.

"I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have laughed. It's just that you were so sophisticated for a child."

Never before did he think he would see a member of Avalanche apologize to him. He shook it off and accepted her apology/compliment.

Rufus had decided to walk the three back to the bar before he suddenly collapsed and everything went dark.

"Tifa, Tifa what's wrong with uncle Rufus!" screamed Marlene seeing him fall to the floor.

"Oh not again," quickly she rushed to his side and saw the beads of sweat on his forehead. He must have overworked himself again she thought.

"Denzel help me carry him to the bar. Marlene get cold compresses ready," without delay the young girl ran off. Luckily they were not that far.

The only hard part was getting the tall man up the steps and then he was placed in Marlene's bed. After he was laid down Marlene tended to her patient with the compresses.

Two hours had passed as Denzel fell asleep in Marlene's bed and Marlene slept in Tifa's. It seemed that Rufus would be spending the night. If Cloud ever found out the whole bar would probably explode.

She thought it would be best to at least call the Turks so they wouldn't worry. Her cell was on the night table as she picked it up and dialed Reno since that was the only number of the group that she had. After four rings he finally picked up.

"Hey beautiful how can I serve you."

Rolling her eyes she responded in a rude voice "I'll excuse your natural behavior to flirt with anything that does not have a dick. I'm calling because Rufus collapsed again as he was dropping me off. So he's going to spend the night here as I take care of him."

For a few moments there was a silence on the phone before Reno spoke seriously "Tifa thanks for taking care of him. I trust you will do the best for him, I'll swing by to pick him up tomorrow."

"Ok, he's in safe hands."

"Catch ya later."

As she hung up his blue eyes fluttered open.

"Ungh….Where am I?"

Gracefully she sat down on the bed beside him removing the compress. " In my home, more specifically Marlene's bed."

"Did I?"

"Yea you did," she smiled, glad that he was finally awake.

"Sorry, I know I must be a bother by now, but I swear I don't mean to do it on purpose. The last person you want in your home is me." Although they had been getting along great he still felt this barrier between them just because of their old alliance.

"Don't be silly, we're friends now and friends help each other out. I just want to know why did you collapse today?" her hand touched his forehead to make sure he was no longer boiling hot but now he only felt warm.

"Probably because I did not get enough sleep last night. I blame myself since I wanted to make sure everything was perfect and maybe I had the case of the butterflies," he enjoyed the soft touch of her skin wishing it had lingered just a little longer.

"I would scold you but I think you know better. Get some rest. If anything my room is to the right," as she stood up from the bed she gave a soft kiss on his forehead. Rufus gripped the sheets to prevent himself from pulling her back down for more. He was definitely attracted to her and just wanted to feel the warmth of his body against his.

After the kiss Tifa felt slightly feverish, a feeling she had not felt since Cloud had taken her on a date to the Gold Saucer.

"Hey Tifa," his voice just caught her in time before she left the room.

"Yeah."

"Your beautiful."

Once again she blushed and gave an embarrassed nod of thanks before leaving the bedroom.

As she went to bed that night she began to contemplate what these new feelings were.


	6. The Prince to the Rescue

-1**Author's note: Sorry this chapter took awhile because I wasn't too sure what to write. So this is the last build up chapter and the next one is when their feelings become unleashed. There might be a lemon and if not then definitely the next chapter. **

**Reviewers**

**Gracefulraven: Sorry the update was not quick enough. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter and hopefully this one will be just as good. **

**Celesterose: Hope your vacation was good, eventually I will go on mine but that's next month. Hope the story is still up to your expectations. **

**Sharem: Glad you like their semi slow progress. They are almost there and that is when it will get even better.**

**Bb: I added more characters in this one so I hope the interaction went well again. **

**Rune: I like that kick ass comment which really fits Tifa lol. Hope this one is just as kick ass.**

**Beth: This couple definitely needs more fics written on them although it is challenging.**

**Guys keep up the reviews and I am happy that you are all enjoying. I think of you guys when I write so keep talking to me. **

Chapter 6: A Prince to the Rescue

It had been awhile since Marlene would sleep cuddled next to Tifa, back before she opened her bar. They both had started making breakfast for the guys who were still snoring away. Tifa decided to make a western omelet and French toast, but she made sure Marlene played a huge role as chef.

Just as they were about done Tifa sent the messy chef to go wake up Denzel and Rufus. It had been a quiet night since she didn't hear Rufus stir one bit. As she set the table her phone rang with her favorite melody, the song she used to play on the piano as a child. It was Cloud so that must have meant his ship just docked.

"Morning Cloud."

"Rather good afternoon over here," his comment made her giggle.

"I gather you are in Wutai?"

"Yeah, the boat just docked, I'll do my deliveries first before I head to Yuffie's house, So…..how did yesterday go?"

The question took her by surprise considering the fact she was keeping Rufus' sleepover a secret. "Everything went smoothly, all the children are as healthy as can be and are beaming. Cloud I am so happy to have done this for them."

Throughout the conversation there was a large smile on his face until he realized that he had no part in her happiness. He wished he could have been supportive when it mattered. "…I'm glad everything worked out. Now the children have a hope of finding a real home."

"That was only the beginning, I look forward to the other upcoming projects."

_Great she is going to be spending more time with him._

After rolling his eyes "Listen Teef I have to go, I'll talk to you soon."

"Alright, bye Cloud."

"Bye."

Cloud was really sticking to his word about frequent phone calls. She sat at the table waiting for everyone to come down as she was tempted to eat before everyone else. Her forefinger tapped the table when Denzel made huge leaps down the steps.

"Morning Denzel, did you sleep well?"

"Boy did I ever, it was probably the most peaceful sleep I had ever had since you guys first took me in."

Just as Tifa was about to ask about the other two Marlene and Rufus were coming down the steps talking about a swimming pool.

"Morning Tifa, I hope you were able to sleep not fearing I would kidnap all of you," he joked with a smug grin on his face.

"Just for that comment I don't think you should eat."

"You actually cooked for me? I really appreciate it Tifa. I always hear rave reviews about your cooking and finally get to try it out first hand."

"Is there ever a moment a compliment does not come out of your mouth?"

"For a spectacular woman such as yourself never."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Yuffie!"

"Hiya Cloud, you finally made it, I thought I would be waiting on you all day. A ninja always needs to keep to her schedule." Yuffie opened the door to her little house as she was practicing her throw which was obvious by the shrunken on the wall.

"So what did you have planned for today?"

"Oh nothing, I just don't want you to get in the habit," she giggled as she took him to her small living room.

"How was the ride?"

"Long."

"When isn't it? So what's cooking between you and Tifa?" By this time they were both sitting down on the couch as she turned on her television to provide some atmosphere.

"Actually I wanted to tell you something."

"Oh?" The ninja became more interested and was now sitting on her knees waiting to hear the gossip.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Once again it was an awesome meal and I thank you for your hospitality," said Rufus as he left the bar with Reno still standing inside.

"Uh…yea… thanks for taking care of the President. He purposely made sure we weren't there yesterday, otherwise we might have made ya feel uncomfortable. Well catch ya later and next time have a dish prepared for me." The red haired Turk stuck out his tongue trying to not seem sentimental before following Rufus.

The morning had been spent by the two children giving their feedback on how their friends liked the orphanage. It seemed as Rufus was becoming a natural when it came to kids since now both Marlene and Denzel have already taken a liking to him.

They were actually sad to see him leave or maybe it was just that they wanted to ride around in the limo again. Once their guests had left Denzel did the dishes as Marlene started the laundry. There were always chores to be done, but Tifa had an important announcement to make as Marlene added the detergent in the washer.

"Marlene, guess who gave me a call last night."

The little girl had a puzzled look on her face "I dunno, um Cloud?"

"Nope it was your daddy."

Marlene whipped around so quickly she almost knocked down all the soap and her eyes brightened. " Really? And he didn't talk to me!"

"Honey you were sleeping."

"But still I never get a chance to talk to him," Barret's daughter said stamping her foot.

"Well that's why we are going to see him today."

Her tiny mouth dropped open in surprise "Yay! I get to spend time with daddy!"

"Well he finally got some free time from the oil business he just started. We are going to go out and teach you guys how to ride chocobos later in the afternoon."

"Why can't we go somewhere farther?" Marlene's head cocked to one side as the rest of her hair followed.

"We don't have much going on for us in the transportation department, especially with Cid in outer space trying to fix a satellite."

With a smile and a nod she hurried to finish the rest of her chores before her father stopped by.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, what has been your status with this barmaid?"

"What does it matter to you Elena?"

Immediately she regretted asking the question as she was just really looking for something to gossip about with the guys.

"I think you like her."

"I think you are stepping out of your position."

"I'm talking to you as a friend, not a Turk."

"Thank you, but I must ask you to leave me alone right now."

"Yes sir."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A loud knock came on the bar door, one that could surly splinter the door in half.

"Sounds like he's here," Marlene raced out from folding the laundry to open the door to see a big burly man.

"Papa!"

"Now who could this girl be? I'm looking for a girl much shorter than you are and cuter too."

"Papa! Your so silly," she lightly punched his stomach in protest of his joke.

"Hope you guys are ready to go, left the truck running," his human thumb pointed outside.

All four left to Chocobo Bill's farm for their day of lessons. Bill was happy to everyone after such a long time. He brought them to the stables to pick out which ones they would ride for the day. Barret had a rough time considering his size and had the choice of only one stud, muscular enough.

Marlene and Denzel were given two younger chocobos to ride, one blue and the other green. Tifa picked out a red chocobo named Horizon. This was going to be the children's first time riding as Bill taught them how to ride, including Barret with his bulky figure took a lesson or two.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here try some of my Wutai cooking," the ninja filled up Cloud's plate with vegetables, rice, and meat all mixed together. It smelled good and even tasted better considering no one ever though Yuffie could cook.

On the table beside him was the newspaper which he decided to take a look at the latest news. He almost choked on some rice when he saw the picture on the cover. It was Tifa and Rufus painfully close together to cut the ribbon. What hurt the most was the smile on her face that he could not seem to put on her no matter how hard he tried. The blonde tried to rationalize that her happiness was from helping the kids and not the smug arrogant bastard.

"Cloud are you okay…..oh"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's my baby girl, just look at her ride like a pro," tears practically welled up in Barret's eyes as he watched Marlene ride down the beach as Denzel was still getting the hang of it.

"So Tifa, I see you been spending a lot of time with a murderer," her response was a heavy sigh and a roll of her wine orbs.

"Nobody is perfect Barret and considering how much Cloud badgers me on the subject I'd prefer if we just enjoyed this time."

Barret scratched his head feeling ashamed, when wasn't she right?

Their conversation was interrupted by a shrill scream as they saw a blue chocobo race off into the distance. "Denzel!" Quickly her boot heels dug into the sides of Horizon chasing off after him.

"Marlene what happened?"

"His chocobo was spooked by a jelly fish in the water and sped off. Will he be ok daddy?"

"Tifa will get to him, don't you worry."

The fighter's hands gripped the reins tight enough to burn her skin as she saw Denzel head towards the mines where every zolom hanged out. She could see him struggle to gain control with the crash course he just had.

Before long she caught up stretching her hand towards his reins grabbing them causing the young chocobo to halt. By then it was too late as a zolom surfaced from the marsh. The chocobos gwarked and started running in the opposite direction, but their speed was not fast enough to get away from the sand attack as it blew the riders off.

Immediately Tifa forced herself up to protect Denzel from any oncoming attacks.

"What are we going to do!"

"Run, just run and don't look back." There was no way she could handle a zolom by herself, it would be suicide. Hand in hand the two ran as fast as their legs would let them but the earth shook under their feet causing them to fall. The situation just looked about hopeless as shots rang out.

Two cars could be seen in the distance speeding towards them and a motorcycle which was manned by someone with red hair.

_The turks?_

As the vehicles came closer Elena could be seen sticking herself out the car window with a rocket launcher as Tseng drove. Reno seemed to be the one to attract the zoloms attention with his bike maneuvers. As all the action ensued Rude drove the second car as the back door opened and seeing Rufus' hand extend towards them. "Jump in!" he yelled.

Tifa tucked the boy under her arm as she jumped just barely making it to his fingertips as all his strength pulled them in. Rude made a quick U-turn away from the zolom as the rest of the Turks kept up the distraction which was ended by another rocket launcher exploding in front of the zolom slowing him down long enough for them to get away.

In the car Denzel was nuzzled into her breasts crying as she tried to catch her breathe.

"You alright Tifa?"

"Fine…no injuries."

"Thank god, I hoped we would make it on time."

"How did you find us?"

"Reeve called me up so they escorted me there and on the way back we saw what happened to poor Denzel here and came in for the rescue."

"Thanks."

Before long they reached the beach towards Barret and Marlene whose eyes were puffy from crying. As soon as Denzel got out of the car she lounged at him causing them to both fall on the ground.

Barret smiled at the two kids but quickly frowned at the sight of the Turks. "Guess this here is a rare occasion where I thank you." That was where he left it which cause Reno to boil up waiting for the words to spill out of him.

The barmaid was in no mood for any tension as she only cared for Denzel's well being. "Come on let's go back home," both kids nodded.

"As long as I don't have to ride the chocobo back," said Denzel sniffling.

"I'll give him a ride back, that's not a problem," Rufus bent down stroking the hair on the boys head. The nostrils on Barret could be seen flaring all the way from the Edge.

"Barret if it's ok with you I'll go back with Denzel and you and Marlene can take the chocobos back." He wanted to disagree but knew that would get him in more trouble, besides he would get to spend more time with his daughter and that was good enough for him.

In the car Denzel quickly fell asleep on Tifa's lap. "So what did Reeve and you discuss?"

"Thought you would never ask. Well I know your next projects are recreation centers and schools but you see the WOR does not have a large enough budget for Midgar. We need more money since the rest is going into the actual rebuilding. Our plan for the WOR is to hold a gala in Junon so that other rich and mighty people will see our cause and donate money. Now of course you would have to attend with me."

The information was a lot to swallow as now they were entering the publicity world. Never before has she been to such an event. "Things are moving pretty quickly,"

"Well isn't that what you wanted?"

Her eyes gazed out the window "Yeah your right, so how long would we be there? And when?"

"This whole weekend. We would be staying at one of the five star hotels there."

Her brows arched up and thought how exciting it sounded, but it was almost a death wish when it came to Cloud. But he wouldn't be back until Tuesday so she could get away with it.

"Whatever it takes, right?"

"I must say I love your spirit."

She couldn't help but notice throughout the ride how he looked at her differently but she couldn't figure out how. All she knew was that every second she enjoyed his company more and more.

As the car pulled up to the bar Rufus offered to carry Denzel to bed after Tifa profusely refused such activity with his condition.

"He is still sound asleep."

"That's Denzel for you, he could sleep through the any disaster. Can I offer you anything?"

He was tempted to say something naughty which was then that he realized he should spend less time with Reno in his office.

"No thanks, I best be heading back. You have a good night."

The thoughts of him wanting her caused him to quicken his step out the door before he heard his name "Rufus!'

Tifa wiped her hands dry after drinking a glass of water and walked up to her savior. "Thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done if something ever happened to him."

"No need to thank me. I care for all of you just as much. I'll see you this weekend."

She nodded and smiled deeply at his comment. It was only a little while later when Barret dropped off Marlene who rushed to her room mate's side.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nice shooting today Elena."

"Thank you sir."

"Um could I speak with you in my office?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"I love her and Cloud does not deserve such a treasure as her after ignoring it for so long."

"Am I getting paid overtime?"

"I thought you were my friend."

They both laughed.


	7. An Informal Bond

**Author's note: Here is the next chapter which took me forever to write as I was thinking where I would take the story plus working two jobs just plain old tires me out. Anyways in the next chapter will be the long awaited lemon, perhaps 2 but there will be more than on in this story I promise you. I hope you like this chapter as much as the others. Your reviews really do keep me going and I would hate to disappoint you. **

**To my Reviewers:**

**Rune- Glad your still loving the new chapters. I think this one and the next will be one of the best.**

**Celeste Rose- I really need to get wireless myself, but maybe one day. I hope you like her outfit as I feel that I am totally not the greatest in describing clothing. **

**Seifersmistress- A new reviewer! I'm glad you like his personality as I believe he is a hard character to portray since he is complex in his own way, but that's what makes him so loveable. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Gracefulraven- There has to be a reason why he always wears white and no better than him being her knight.**

**Beth- It makes me happy that you think I am doing so well. I will try to write to everyone's expectations. **

**Gezuvardenhargen- Here is your update and hopefully I make you crave for more.**

**Lady orheal- I was definitely trying to make something as original as possible. Glad you are enjoying the story.**

**Thanks for the great reviews. I will try my best to update and keep the story hot and spicy. So many plans and you guys will just have to wait. Also I think this is my first cliffhanger chapter so don't hate me for it. **

Chapter 7: An Informal Bond

For the first time in a long while Rufus decided to take a stroll outside from the lodge and get some fresh air. As of lately his condition definitely has improved over time and he was sure it was due to Tifa always fussing over how much work he did.

After having a long talk with Elena he started to wonder why exactly did he start to feel something for this Avalanche member. When he saw her a few years ago he did not remember having any attraction to her besides her chest size but even then his company was the center of his attention.

His thoughts were interrupted by her phone call. Eagerly he picked up "Hello Tifa, what do I owe the pleasure?"

Before she could even speak she couldn't help but giggle as that was how it was with him these days. "Let's see how pleasurable this conversation will be. This gala is really short notice and I can't find anyone to take care of Marlene and Denzel while I am gone."

"Problem solved. Reno is free to take care of them."

Tifa nearly dropped the phone when she heard his comment. "You got to be kidding me. When I come back they will be chain smokers with mouths of sailors and Denzel will have a stash of porn under his bed!"

The president laughed at her reaction to his joke. "I was only kidding. Listen I'll have Elena watch over them and Rude can help her out so that settles that problem."

"Well ok, but I also don't have anything to wear."

"Are you just trying to make excuses to not go? If that's the case I'll have my Turks stuff you in a bag into the trunk of my car."

"Now is that how you would treat a valuable business partner? But yeah I'm just not the kind of person that feels comfortable in such occasions."

"No matter the situation you always shine through. Stop worrying yourself or you'll end up like me. As for clothes you can shop at Junon."

"That's not funny. How are you feeling?"

"Like I was reborn again."

"Great to hear, listen I'm going to start packing so I can be ready for tomorrow."

"Alright, Elena and I will stop by at noon."

_Next day_

"Alright guys I'll only be away for the weekend and you can always reach me on my cell. Be good to Elena and don't give her a hard time, but not like I need to say that to you guys." The children nodded and both gave her a hug and a kiss. Then she turned to Elena giving her a sheet of paper.

"This is a small list of chores that they should get done and a list of homework they have to finish. If you need anything and can't remember from my two second tour just ask them. Also the yellow book is under the counter in case you want to order out or something."

The Turk smiled at how Tifa was actually giving useful information without being one of those crazy overly safe moms. "Okay, I have everything under control."

Before long the two colleagues were in the limo off to Junon. It was a short ride of about two hours before the limo stopped in front of their five star hotel.

Her eyes glazed over at the tall building with a red carpet at the entrance with plenty of sparkling lights that looked like stars.

"We really are getting the royal treatment."

"Tifa, just look at who you are with. It will be only the finest."

It did not take long to check in and head towards their rooms which were right next to each other.

"Let's get settled in and then you can head out hunting for your dress as I'll stay behind and work out some last kinks with Reeve."

"OK, what time do you want me to be ready?"

"6pm."

Rufus was the first to go inside his room as Tifa unlocked the door with her keycard. As the door opened her mouth dropped open at what she saw. The size of her room was almost bigger than her bar. The balcony doors were open so she could see straight out to the ocean from where she was standing. There was a king size bed with a canopy holding chiffon curtains on the right side of the room. There was a desk and a comfy office chair which was close to the couch on the left side. On the wall was a forty inch plasma screen television that could be clearly watched from the bed or couch and a Jacuzzi right outside the bathroom.

It was like a dream and she never wanted to leave. A sigh escaped her lips as she remembered she would have to go out instead of taking in the royal treatment. There was not much time since it was already three. She took her purse as she headed down to the shops. About an hour later after looking through half a dozen stores she found the perfect dress on sale which was followed by another half hour of finding matching shoes.

Once she was done she headed back to the hotel as she bumped into Rufus and Reeve who was about to get into his car. "Hi guys! Is everything set to go?"

Reeve was the one to answer "Never better Tifa, I hope your excited about tonight because it is a big event. Oh just to let you know we are having a table opened with many profiles and pictures of the kids that live at the orphanage to help with the adoption process."

"That's a really good idea. I think it will definitely work."

"It relieves me that you think so. I look forward to seeing you later on tonight." With a small wave of his hand he sat in his car and drove away.

"So any success for the perfect dress that all women look for?"

"I believe so," she chuckled softly at his knowledge of women which seemed to be very little.

"Hope you enjoyed going out."

" I did, it brought back a lot of memories. Like the last time we were both here you tried to execute me."

The blonde scratched his head nervously "Yea well, the people needed someone to blame and you were the only one we captured. I've already said I'm sorry for being the bad guy. But I must admit I enjoyed the bitch slapping you gave Scarlet."

Tifa gave a triumphant smile remembering how good it felt to get back at her. "Where is she now anyways?"

"No clue, my guess is that she is a Honeybee."

They both laughed as they entered the hotel and each going to their respective room to get ready. By six Rufus was already knocking on Tifa's door.

"Just a minute." Her voice sounded muffled behind the door. His hands were in his pocket as he rocked his feet back and forth. It did not take long before she opened the door and Rufus fell completely for her. She wore a navy blue dress that fit her snugly and a slit on her left side reaching just below where her thigh began. There were two straps and her neck line was that of a broad V. Her long hair was tied up to left side with a hair clip made with fake diamonds that sparkled in the light.

"You…… are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life."

She blushed at his comment before she was able to take a good look at him. He was wearing his usual white trademark but it looked different in a way she could not put her finger on. All she knew was that he looked dashing and felt her heart race as she looked into his ocean blue eyes.

"I must say you look more handsome than usual."

It was a rare moment for him to blush before he offered his arm to her. "Thank you. Ready to go milady?"

"Yea, so will we be making more speeches tonight?" Tifa closed her room door behind her before sliding her arm inside his.

"I am so sorry, I just forget to give you fair warning, but yes. Don't worry you have quite some time to get your thoughts together." Her eyes rolled in annoyance. As they made their way to the lobby they caught the attention of many.

"Where exactly are we going?" Her arm slid out of his as they reached the limo outside and he opened the door.

"Where the Sister Ray used to be they built a hall there to hold special events. It's quite new and very few events have been held there since they opened, making this a very special occasion. I am sure it will be to your liking."

She nodded as she slid into her seat and waiting for Rufus to enter on the opposite side.

"Tonight Tifa, it should be fairly simple. We will meet many of the people who we are looking to donate funds. There will be minor chit chat which you will most likely find boring. Just drink and dance, make a speech and the night is done."

"Sounds simple enough and what about tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night is when we will exhibit all the plans that we have made and collect contributions."

By the time Tifa was filled in they had already arrived at the hall called Ray of Hope, sort of a tribute to the city's their lost weapon.

Upon exiting she noticed many other limos and fancy cars pull up. She wondered where had all these rich aristocrats have been hiding all these years. Once again she was offered Rufus' arm which she gladly took.

As they walked inside many cameras were flashing and reporters stopping them for poses. Each pose Rufus made sure to hold her close which did not bother his partner as she indulged on the scent of his cologne.

From the moment they walked in they were stopped couple by couple of names should could not remember and who owned what business. Tifa seemed to zone out on most of the conversations as Rufus was able to go with the flow but once in awhile gave her a look that said "Will these people ever shut up?"

When a waiter walked by she grabbed a glass of red wine and snuck away from the snobs. Ever since they arrived she was curious about the table, it didn't take long as there was a huge sign that read 'Adopt a Miracle'.

She had to admit it was well done as more than half the children's profiles and pictures were there. Everything seemed to be organized so if someone wanted a specific gender or age they could easily sort through the children.

Her fingers glided over the some pictures that were laid out on the table as she smiled. She was startled as a hand softly rested on her waist. "I thought I would find you here."

"Oh…stop sneaking up on me, sometimes I think you take lessons from Yuffie even though you don't know her."

He chuckled at how jumpy she would always become "As a matter of fact I do know who she is, but that is besides the point. I'm afraid to tell you that it is that time."

"Already?"

"That or would you rather go back to the lovely conversations we were just having?"

Her ruby eyes widened as she tugged at his arm to start moving towards the platform were there was a podium and a microphone which amused Rufus even more.

"I'll open it up for you to speak." Tifa only nodded as she stood off to the side and watched him walk to the podium.

He tapped the mic a few times to make sure it was working before he spoke.

"Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen. I want to start off by thanking you all for taking time out of your busy schedule and coming down. As you all know I am Rufus Shinra, President of Shinra Corporation and my current objective has been to help rebuild Midgar after the tragic events that my father had some dealing with. Currently I am working closely with the World Restoration Organization and there is only so much that they can do since it is also their priority to help in other areas.

Right now we are short on funds for our current projects on helping the children of today get on track for a brighter future. Tomorrow night we will show you our upcoming projects as tonight shall be a celebration of what we have already accomplished. Now I would love to bring out the most amazing woman I have ever met in my entire life. She definitely has a big heart and has been the real key in this partnership. Please welcome Ms. Tifa Lockheart."

He held out his white suited arm towards her which was her cue. Nervously she walked towards the podium as Rufus placed his hand on her back before quickly retreating to the side. A part of her wished he would stay and let his touch linger. Mentally she shook her head so she could concentrate on her speech.

"Good evening everyone. I too am glad that you all came tonight in support of our cause. I know most of you probably have never been to Midgar or don't see it as a place worth saving but there are still many residents that refuse to leave and I must admit that I am one of them. Since meteor I have taken in a child who was victim to the tragedy. Through him I was able to meet other kids that lived on the street like he used to. These children that lived out on the streets were fighters. They are caring and intelligent and deserve to live a better life and not pay for the mistakes of others. Now they have a roof over their head but they also need to be educated and grow up into well rounded individuals. These children are our future and we should mold them to be the best that they can. My hope is that all of you will help mold our future into something better."

After she was done the whole room cheered as women looked for tissues in their purses to wipe the tears from their eyes. Both Rufus and Tifa walked off the stage which was soon followed by his large hands patting her down.

"What on earth are you doing!"

"Looking for where you hid your speech, for last minute and a person who is shy you did an amazing job."

Lightly she shoved him away as her smile widened. "You really are something else."

Their conversation was interrupted by a couple who owned the boat industry. "Oh excuse me dears, but I had to say that you two make a lovely couple. Rufus you did a fine job and your father would be proud of you. Don't forget to invite us to the wedding," said the woman who looked half drunk.

"You have to excuse my wife, by now you can tell who is the gossiper around here." The man pulled his wife away taking her outside to get some fresh air.

Tifa softly laughed at their awkward moment.

"Well that was interesting. Would you care to dance before the night is over?"

"I would love to. Any good on your feet?"

Gently he grabbed her head as they walked to the dance floor. "As far as I am concerned I don't have two left feet."

At the time there was a slow song playing so as the two reached the center of the dance floor Rufus faced his date wrapping one arm around her waist pulling her into him and the other holding her hand.

Slowly they began to dance as Tifa felt strange being this close to him. More and more she loved his touch and let her body relax more into his as her head laid on his broad shoulder.

"You are a good dancer."

He had to shift his lower waist to prevent her from feeling his slight erection.

"Erm… as a person that had to make many grand appearances my father hired a dance teacher for me."

"Obviously a very good one."

Silently they danced together until she lifted her head up and placed both arms around his neck.

"Thank you Rufus."

"For? Not stepping on your toes." His eyes looked intently into hers as he gave her his silly smirk.

"Ugh…. I never knew you to be such a comedian. But really, for everything that you have done and are doing. I don't regret doing any of this with you and am so glad to have met the real you."

What she just said meant so much to him that he looked away for a quick second feeling shy and embarrassed.

"I truly appreciate it Tifa." He leaned over to give her a peck on her forehead before dipping her and watching her angry surprised face as he pulled her back up.

_Later that Night_

Rufus had a hard time falling asleep thinking about her. He could still smell her on his skin and feel how soft her breasts were as they were crushed in their dancing. The bed made no sound as he rose from the bed to see if Tifa could not sleep either.

Just when he was about to knock on her door one of the cleaning ladies who was vacuuming the hallway carpet spoke.

"Don't bother she left half an hour ago."

"What? Where to?"

"How would I know?"

Quickly he rushed to his room to put something decent on and ran out to the lobby asking if anyone knew where she was. He started receiving responses once he was outside the hotel as people saw her head towards the elevator.

_Elevator? Elevator? She went to the small town? Why?_

He hoped that she was alright and couldn't understand why she left. He took the elevator down which used to open to only Shinra but now anyone could use it but it was still guarded. After asking a few more people in the fishing town his lead was the beach. Frantically he ran towards the tiny beach and could see her figure sitting at the water's edge.

Once he was close enough he yelled out to her. "Tifa!"

Startled she jumped and looked bewildered at him. "What are you doing here Rufus?"

Catching his breath he replied "I… could ask…you the …same thing."

"Here take a seat and relax, don't need you passing out on me now."

Gladly he obliged feeling relieved to find her safe as he sat down besides her and stretched his legs out slightly.

"What brings you all the way out here?"

Her eyes gazed at the ocean with a longing smile and spoke softly. "Just remembering old times and how peaceful this place is."

"Did you use to come here often?"

"No, but when I first came here with everyone this town was pretty dead with no fish in the water as it does now. Except there was a single dolphin that played with this little girl out here."

"Lovely story but that still doesn't explain why you're here."

Tifa's toes curled into the sand as her smile faded. "That girl had a dream of playing with her friend all the time since I guess there was no one else to play with and I'm just comparing myself to her in this quiet place. Reflecting if you will or just being silly."

"I don't think your silly. Care to tell me your story?"

"Not much to it. I was a girl that wanted a hero by her side, a charming one. Once I thought I had it, I really didn't have anything at all."

It was obvious to both of them what she was talking about without her putting it bluntly. She thought Cloud would be her hero to protect her and love her but she realized that she could not have both. Rufus on the other hand was going to do his best to prove that he could take on both roles.

"It's unfair to have the conversation be all about me, what did you want as a kid?"

With his right hand he picked played with the sand picking it up and letting it slide between his fingers and then repeating the cycle.

"If you think you sound silly then I must sound pitiful. All I wanted was to have some real friends since my father kept me secluded from half the world. What made it worse was as I started to grow up it was hard to find a girl to date since all they really wanted was my money. I wanted to live a normal life."

A sight escaped her lips as her head rested on his shoulder. "I wish there was something I could do to help."

Wiping the sand off his hand he lifted her chin up and looked directly into her eyes "Don't you understand Tifa that you already have."

It felt as though time stopped as her breathe caught in her throat and his free arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. Just as she tried to speak his soft luscious lips touched hers. A small peck felt like it lasted an eternity before his tongue parted the doorway to her soul.

Immediately his member became rock hard and his hand moved from her chin to the back of her head lightly pulling her hair deepening the kiss. In Tifa's head a raging battle ensued as to whether or not she should break the kiss never realizing how much she wanted it. Together their tongues spoke another language and explored one another.

Eventually the two broke for a gasp of air. "Rufus….why did..you?"

"Because you make me feel like a better man and I can no longer hide what I feel for you." Quickly his two arms wrapped around her back pulling her into his chest. "If you want to stop just walk away."

Only the crashing waves could be heard until she let out a longing moan and begun to kiss him with the lust she had been building these past couple of months.


	8. Sex on the Beach

**Author's note: Really sorry it took so long to update. All semester has been hectic. Don't ever think that I will give up on this story. I will try to put up the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**To my reviewers:**

**Celesete Rose - Sorry for the cliffhanger and long wait. Hope that this chapter made up for it. Cloud will probably faint once the paper comes out. **

**Raggedy wings - This chapter is just hawt.**

**Lady orheal - Glad you liked and sorry for the wait.**

**Wyvern Wing - Thank you soo much for the compliment. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much. Silly Cloud he deserves it but I still love him. **

**bb - It's okay if you didn't review 6. I'm glad that I am keeping my readers happy.**

**DnCnchick369 - Sorry for the long wait. Who ever said obsessive is bad at least you know what you like and indulge in it. Hope the chapter is up to your standards.**

**Fleacy - Hope you made it this far in reading. Glad you enjoyed it. **

**Shirogane - Yea the beach seems to be Tifa's spot**

**Beth - Glad you liked I hope this chapter tops the last one**

**Ceylon - I thought the pairing weird at first but I had to try it. **

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming. As for this chapter its mostly lemon which I am sure most of you have been dying for anyways. Hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 8: Sex on the beach

Their kiss lasted for what seemed like a lifetime until they finally ran out of oxygen inside their lungs. Tifa never felt such soft and tender lips as his that she could not control her urge to nibble on them. Even though the cool breeze caressed their bodies Rufus could feel his temperature soar more so in his pants than anywhere else.

As one hand supported his body like a pillar the other laid on her waist but then slid up her back as he laid his angel on the sand gently. The gentle light of the moon was eclipsed by Rufus leaning over her their faces only centimeters apart.

No longer was his hand on her back but now running against the length of her body before gently resting it on her right breast. He waited for a slap or some action of pulling back, but her eyes only connected with his as her chest heaved up and down.

"Do you want me to stop?" At that moment he regretted asking because he was not sure if he could hold back any longer. Silence only followed as the woman beneath him swallowed.

"I should say no…..but I don't want to."

Rufus' lips turned into a triumphant smile before he resumed kissing her and caressing her breast that was still in his grasp. Her back arched against the sandy beach and she opened her legs as her vagina begged for attention.

He decided to not ignore her wants as his hand swiftly reached between her legs and with his forefinger traced circles around her lips. The motion made Tifa giggle as the fabric of her panty tickled her.

"Are you laughing at me?" Rufus joked as now he traced the part between her lips applying more pressure. The giggles transitioned into moans as he could not only feel the heat emanating from her inner labyrinth but moisture soaking through her underwear. How long had he been waiting to get this close to her? It felt like ages and as if he didn't deserve her because of all that hate that Tifa held on too. Was it still there?

Slowly she began unbuttoning his shirt wondering what Rufus' chest looked like as she expected him to be a scrawny man. With each button that came undone her ruby eyes couldn't believe that he was well toned indeed. "I thought you were sick, but you have enough strength to work out." It was a teasing comment as she admired his body for the first time and leaned in to give a kiss on his left pectoral muscle.

"I'm guilty. What can I say I can't rely on my bodyguards all the time." Now he was growing impatient as he literally dreamed of this moment. He pulled off her underwear laying it next to them. Rufus lowered himself down between her legs admiring how clean she kept it. At first he laid gentle kisses before he let his tongue lick her vagina up and down. His tongue drew circles around her clit causing Tifa to arch her back. With one hand he reached up to uncover one breast as that was all the dress would allow.

Her pussy felt like it was on fire as the heat in between her legs became intense as his technique changed from sucking to nibbling on her clit. As he pinched her nipple his other free hand fingered her while still devouring her juices that flowed out like an endless sea.

"Rufus…." she called out his name with a hoarse whisper causing him to stop so he could hear her. "I want you…" Tifa blushed at her own words, but no one has ever treated her so tenderly or made her feel like this. How could he deny her anything with that plea and the way she gazed at him. Rufus wanted her to belong to him forever, no one else. Giving in to both their desires he unzipped his pants releasing his cock. He hovered over her as he let his penis become acquainted with the lips he just kissed rubbing it around her vagina in circles.

Tifa kept arching her hips trying to feel him inside her but he kept on teasing. With one arm she grabbed a hold of his open shirt pulling him down to kiss his lips and taste herself. At this point the blonde gave in slowly entering her. The both let out loud moans together that if anyone had passed by their echo would have surly been heard. Tifa pulled at his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him in deeper.

In a matter of seconds they were accustomed to each other's rhythm as she arched into him with each thrust. Her hips moved in circles around his cock causing the president to bite his lower lip. Disapproving his gesture as Tifa wanted to be the one biting his lip her arms wrapped around his back so their bodies were pressed against each other. Their mouths became permanently connected.

"Harder….harder."

That was exactly what he did thrusting so hard that his penis reached the back of her pussy hitting her G-spot. He could feel spurts of liquid hitting his head which flowed out down her firm butt cheeks. The walls of her vagina began to clench down hard on his cock as Tifa was close to an orgasm her stomach also began to tremble. Her slender legs wrapped tightly around him pushing him deeper.

Tifa let out a scream of ecstasy as tears filled her eyes. "Yes Rufus… fuck me……I….lo…," before she could finish her sentence she moaned some more.

Rufus couldn't hold it any longer as he too was about to cum. "Can I……In…side?" Still enjoying the feeling she nodded. As soon as he was given the go ahead he released a large load inside her with more than half of it dripping out. His body now felt weak as he stayed inside her while laying on top of this angel, his angel.

They both breathed heavily trying to catch their breathe and too tired to get up. Tifa turned her head to the side staring off into the distance. _What have I done? What was I just about to say?_ As much as she loved the feeling her euphoria was gone. Of course she had been on the pill in case one day Cloud would come to his senses, but that wasn't what bothered her. It was the act they just committed.

It was almost like she was split in half with one side feeling unfaithful to Cloud while the other indulged this feeling of someone wanting her. What scared her most was that she didn't want to hurt Rufus. Such irony, but maybe she just wanted attention. Then there was another side of her that truly admired him and maybe secretly she had developed feelings for him or was it that she just wanted his body. Never before had she felt so confused.

As for Rufus he saw this as a major breakthrough and knew that the hard part was over. Tifa did have feelings for him because what they just shared together was so passionate. If he wasn't so weak he would have just taken her again with no questions asked. The sun would soon be rising and he wanted to save both of them the embarrassment if someone would walk by. Slowly he pulled out of her kissing her vagina one last time.

"Tifa are you okay?"

She nodded and smiled at him. There was no point in being angry since she wanted this as much as he did. Sitting up she could feel his cum still dripping out of her. Reaching for her underwear and shaking the sand off she put it back on.

"A few minutes ago you were saying something."

"Oh was I? I don't remember," she lied.

"Let's go back before anyone sees us."

Rufus helped her to her feet and kept an arm wrapped around her waist as she laid her head on his shoulder. Their walk back to the hotel was a silent one. Tifa was escorted to her room first. "Guess I'll see you in a few hours. Get some rest." Rufus wanted to give her a good night kiss, but wasn't sure what to do. Opening her room door Tifa turned back towards him, "See you in a few." She spoke in a soft sweet tone before closing the door.

_A few hours later…_

Tifa was wearing a simpler outfit today since it was going to be an early event so there was no need to be formal. She wore a simple white dress that just barely touched her knees. The straps of the dress crisscrossed in the back. As she was putting the last touches to her hair which was placed up there was a knocking on her door. Of course there was little doubt to who that might be.

Rufus waiting outside contemplating what was going to happen next between them. He didn't want to talk about it with her or else it would seem like he was expecting something from her, which he was but Tifa didn't need to know that. When the door finally opened his eyes stared at her.

"Ok, you are kinda freaking me out here."

For a second he looked like a zombie who was ready to devour her flesh. "Sorry didn't mean to," he said with a sheepish grin and putting one hand in his pocket. He wore slacks and a simple button up shirt and tie. Instead of offering his arm to her this time he grabbed her hand. The gesture startled her, but she didn't dare comment on it. She thought it best to act like nothing ever happened and maybe Rufus would too.

Entering the Ray of Hope the hall was once again filled with the same crowd from the night before with just as many news reporters. Tifa leaned into him scared as usual. _By now I should be used to this._

"The agenda for today is we tell them our plans and then the experts come out and lay out the plans in detail. We stand around, look pretty or handsome in my case and then we leave."

"You make everything sound so simple."

"Because it is, you just like to complicate things." With her heel she stepped on his foot. Rufus didn't want to scream out in pain causing a scene so he just scrunched up his face as if he ate something sour.

"I can always have you go up on stage by yourself, would you prefer that?" Tifa sighed and shook her head. Already she became so dependant on him.

They spent the first hour mingling amongst the crowd and they were given many compliments on how cute of a couple they made. Finally it came time to address the public.

Rufus took his place on the stage, "Welcome again ladies and gentlemen. My appearance here will be brief as I will bring up again Ms. Lockhart to announce our future projects. Ms. Lockhart."

Taking a deep breath she approached the podium with cameras flashing left and right. "Good afternoon everyone. I would just like to prepare you for some of our ideas before the head architect shows his plans. I have high hopes that we can build a school with a playground, to have an activity center so that children will no be playing in the streets, and to have all different kinds of recreational centers. This new project will help children be in a safe new environment where they can play and learn. Once again I urge you to donate and help rebuild Midgar into a better place for everyone. Now I would like to bring up our project designer Mr. Cobbleworth."

After applauding Mr. Cobbleworth on stage both Tifa and Rufus walked off hand in hand.

"I might as well not be around anymore since your speech skill has certainly improved. Plus I am probably an eyesore next to you."

"Oh please, sometimes I think you are still just a child the way you talk. Or are you fishing for compliments to tell you that you are handsome."

"Am I really?"

Tifa shoved him away playfully as her bright smile returned.

Regaining his balance Rufus just chuckled. "Ready to go?"

"What and just leave like that?"

"I do it all the time. We just needed to make an appearance and the rest takes care of itself."

"Oh well in that case I wouldn't mind returning home."

They walked down one of the back hallways so as not to be seen. As they made their way down the hall Rufus suddenly stopped in front of a table with a mirror on it and grabbed Tifa by the arm pulling her up against him.

"Look, don't we make a cute couple like everyone said." She look confused and then rolled her eyes at him. "Don't let it get to your head." Whatever game she was playing Rufus was not having it. Quickly he wrapped her arms around her waist pulling his partner tightly against him so every part of their body touched. Tifa tensed not sure what to do as she looked up at him. Staring into each other's eyes she started to want him again. She was the first to look away and try to pull away from him.

Without even thinking Rufus picked her up sitting her on the table using his hips to push in between her legs. "What……what …are you.." He interrupted her with a hungry kiss at the same time pulling what seemed to be a thong off. Unzipping his pants he quickly entered her and was surprised that through all her fighting she was wet. Instead of pushing him away she returned the kiss and began to whimper with excitement. This wasn't the same as the night before where it was soft and gentle. This time it was wild passion. Thrusting harder into her it only took a few minutes for him to climax inside of her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he zipped himself back up.

"Don't be." Her long black hair was now let loose and a little ruffled as well as her lipstick smeared. It took only a few minutes to clean up before they both sat in the limo once again quiet.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"Ms. Lockhart's"

**Author's note: Hope you liked and don't forget to review. The next chapter will be very confrontational. **


	9. Let it all Out

Yuffie was pacing in her disorganized room wondering who she could call

**Author's Note: It has been literally years and now I am back to writing. If you care to know why I was on hiatus then please check out my profile so as to not bore you here. **

**To my reviewers: **

**Nana – Thanks for reading it all in one shot. I feel so bad for Cloud too. Especially in this chapter. **

**Celeste Rose – I hope you are still going to read this and I promise you won't have to wait years for the next chapter. **

**Beth – I hope this chapter lives up to your standards**

**Rune – I'll never give it up. It deserves to have a wonderful ending. **

**Akito-Aya – Does that name have anything to do with Fruits Basket? I try to keep my chapters long and with substance. Hope you like. **

**Peanuckle – Glad you like it. Cloud is definitely steaming.**

**inn0centdr3ameR**** – Thanks for all your reviews. It would have been funny if I did add that.**

**Saberchic – They are going to keep on evolving. To me they are like little kids have all these new experiences. **

**Smilingcat – Cloud is learning how to be more expressive. **

**Shinra – Your new review got me back to writing. I added some more Tseng for you. **

Yuffie was pacing in her disorganized room wondering who she could call. As a ninja she prided herself on secrets, but lately the urge to gossip had steadily been taking over. She rationalized that it was because it had to do with her friends and all she wanted was the best for them. Now who could she talk to without it getting back to Cloud or Tifa? Barret had one of the loudest mouths of the group beside the ninja princess and Cid wasn't due back to land for another week or so. Her eyes widened as she let out a little gasp. Swiftly she reached for her on the nightstand and called the only person that would actually listen to her.

"Hello!" Yuffie practically screamed in the phone, ready to burst with information.

A deep voice responded on the other end.

"Yuffie? You are aware that my hearing is perfectly fine don't you?"

"Sorry Vince, but..but I just need to talk to someone. Cloud was just here visiting and then he saw the newspaper and scrammed out of here like he heard the name Sephiroth. Though I don't blame him it can be just as bad. Before that we went shopping together and I can't say what for so don't bother asking, a ninja always keeps her secrets."

Throughout the conversation Vincent held his cell phone away from his ear. Why would this child dare to call him over some nonsense?

"I do not understand where you are going with this."

"Great! That's what I hoped for. Anyways so I can't believe that Tifa and Rufus are on the cover together. I feel so bad for Cloud, but maybe this is the push he needs."

"What? This does not make much sense."

"Well maybe if you stopped living in a cave or something it would. Well I just needed to get that off my chest. Thanks Vince!" Before the nightwalker could reply the Wutanian hung up.

In the car Tifa had fallen asleep no doubt due to the weekend sexcapades. Her dreams were filled with her betrayal to Cloud and when she awoke the barmaid wanted to vomit. Now she did not want to go home as the fear of facing her childhood love dawned upon her. What had she done? Feeling like a dirty slut she cowered in the corner of her sit and looked out the window trying to distract herself, but she couldn't. What did these past events mean between Rufus and her? So many questions where tossing and turning in Tifa's head.

Rufus could feel the tension in the air as soon as his partner woke up. This was all new to him and he was not sure if he should do or say anything.

'_Where is Tseng or Reeve when I need them?'_

The secret lovers stayed quiet for the rest of the ride to the Edge, both contemplating what they had done and where could this possibly go. The car had arrived at Seventh Heaven around dusk. Rufus was the first to exit the vehicle then offering his hand to help Tifa out. She smiled graciously at him, but it was hard for her to maintain eye contact without blushing. Abruptly she turned around to hide her face from the president and started to look for the bar keys in her purse. As she made her way to the door a sigh of relief escaped her pink lips, thankful that Cloud would not be back for a day or so allowing her some time to gain composure.

As the barmaid opened the door she immediately turned pale and let out a gasp. Concerned Rufus rushed in front of her to only see Cloud standing behind the counter with a drink of some kind.

"Did I arrive too early?" Tifa had a hard time telling if he was drunk or not, but that did not make her any less scared.

"Uh…yeah. I thought you weren't coming back until Tuesday." Her voice was beginning to crack.

The spikey blonde started to make his way from behind the counter towards the couple. Making a fist with one hand his blood began to boil. How much was Shinra going to take away from him? They took his hometown, Zack, Aerith, his identity, and now Tifa.

'_No more. No more! Get out of my life for good.'_

The mako induced man had his thoughts interrupted as he felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder. There was no way he would throw his anger towards her, not push her away again. His chest heaved up and down as he took deep breaths.

"I came back because….I needed to speak to you."

The black haired woman had a quizzical look on her face. "Well you could have called me."

In the background by the doorway Rufus was fidgeting as he started to feel out of place. His blue eyes searched for Elena, but there was no trace of her.

"No I needed to say this in person. Before that…" Cloud's mako eyes looked towards Rufus with a piercing stare. "I want him to leave. Tifa, I don't want you to see him anymore."

"Why Cloud I never saw you as the controlling type. I believe she can choose who she wants to see. Clearly after this weekend I think she prefers my company." The silence that filled the room seemed almost like an eternity. Tifa was left speechless as her mouth gaped open. '_Why? Why did you have to do this? I'm not ready to tell him. I don't even know if what we did was meaningful. I never wanted Cloud to get hurt._'

Unknowingly spikey started to shake his head as the rest of his body felt frozen in place, like he could not breathe anymore. Did he really want to know what Rufus meant by that? He looked upon his childhood friend with the saddest eyes she had ever seen causing her to look down at the floor.

"Teef…….what does he mean?" There was no way she could respond. Her voice was caught in her throat and beads of sweat started to appear on her forehead. Was it possible for her to run away? No that was not like her at all to do something so cowardly. Before she could answer Rufus once again spoke up. "We were….how should I put it. Intimate."

Shocked by his answer Cloud began to stagger backwards away from Tifa. His worst nightmare had actually come true.

Flustered and embarrassed the barmaid wanted her temporary lover to just leave. She shouted with tears welling up in her eyes. "Stop making things worse! This is something I should be talking to him about. Not you!"

Behind her she did not notice Cloud reaching for his buster sword that was strapped to his back. Quickly he engaged his enemy by placing the tip of the sword against Rufus' neck. "How dare you put your filthy hands on her!"

"Now come on Cloud. It's not like I forcer her. I just did what you could not and that was fulfilling her needs." As he spoke the words the president could feel the tip of the blade cut his skin.

"Please Cloud stop!" Tifa stepped in-between these two men fighting over her and started to push Cloud away from her business associate. "Don't do this. We have been through enough fighting, haven't we?" Slowly the ex-shinra officer lowered his sword and looked deeply into her ruby eyes. His facial expression began to soften as he decided any other time would be too late to say these words. "Tifa…I…I…lo…I love you." At these words her legs became shaky as shock overcame her. It was just one surprise after another and in the end she did not know how to feel. Her emotions were all over the place.

"Now you want to confess your love to her once she has already been in another man's arms. You are too late. All this time you wallowed in your own self pity that you could not see what you had standing right beside you all these years. What you take for granted is what I cherish most. I will not stand here and let you try to take the person I have come to care about." Deep down for the first time Rufus had something to fear and it was sadly this emotionally messed up guy in front of him. How could he compete with a strong bond as theirs? He wasn't blind, he knew that Tifa longed to hear Cloud say those words to her.

"Both of you stop. I can't handle this right now. I just can't. I…what I need is some time alone to think things through and let this all calm down." At this point tears were streaming down her face. One of the men tried to speak, but she wouldn't let them. "I'll be in Cosmo Canyon for a few days. Rufus please go home and don't drop the project because of this. Cloud take care of the kids." Yes this was a rash decision on her part especially trusting that they could handle everything without her. All that mattered now was that she needed some space to breathe as her world started to collapse. A normality that the Avalanche member worked so hard for after all the years of chaos now gone. Tifa's head hung low with her black locks hiding most of her face as she slowly dragged herself out of her bar.

As the door closed Rufus reached for the doorknob to chase after his angel, but he was stopped as his white jacket was pulled followed by a disorientating punch to the face. "She said she wanted to be alone and that meant from you too." Thrown off balance Shinra's body hit the door. Wiping the blood from his nose he straightened his jacket and nodded in silent agreement. The second time he reached for the doorknob he was successful and left Cloud alone in the bar without another word.

Making his way to the limo his eyes briefly scanned the area for Tifa, but she had disappeared into the night. The driver opened the door for him and he noticed that there was someone inside. "What a surprise." The leather in the car crinkled as Rufus sat down.

"Sir, you alright?"

"Depends on your definition of the word."

"Elena came to the lodge and told me that Cloud made her leave. I figured there might be trouble and from the looks of it I was right. I'm sorry I was not there to prevent this mishap. "

"Do not trouble yourself over it Tseng. How did you get here."

"Reno gave me a lift on his bike since he was coming to a local strip club."

"Hmph."

**In the Church…**

I wish you were here. I wish you were here right now. You know I adored you even though I was a little jealous back then. One of my closest female friends. I don't know how it happened or when, but somehow I developed a crush on Cloud when we were little. A silly girl that believed he was my own personal hero. For some reason I thought he was trying to be in Soldier for me. All those years he was gone I thought he was doing it just for me. I was so selfish then. Without even realizing it he was there for me when I needed him. Once we reunited I thought that we could finally be together and he could always protect me, but I also wanted to protect him.

He was different from what I remembered. Then you came into the picture and understood him. Now I know why, but I feared that he loved you more than me. It was a silly passing thought that I quickly dismissed. Once you were gone I never rejoiced and never felt upset and how traumatized he had become. Still I felt he only saw you and not what was around him. That I was still there waiting. I believed that if I waited long enough that he would eventually forgive himself and awake from his nightmares to see me and he did.

I didn't expect to…to open myself up to someone else, especially Rufus. Bet you knew he wasn't such a bad guy. Do you know how mind blowing it was for me to have him open up to me? Rufus started to become my hero. I wanted to only be friends, nothing more. There is no way to control my feelings and who they are for. I still love Cloud, but I was so close to saying I….love you to Rufus. I mean come on can I really love him after a few months? Maybe I'm just imagining that he is Cloud. Where do I stand in all of this. Who do I love the most?

--

"Tifa? Tifa! Why are you here and crying?!" Vincent appeared by the troubled woman's side and embraced her. Tifa had been sitting on the hardwood floor drenching it with her tears. "Don't want to talk about it. I wanted to go to Cosmo Canyon, but right now I'm to exhausted. Please stay with me." Before he could reply she was fast asleep on his chest. "This is akward."

'_Why do these women find comfort in such a monster as me? Maybe I should have paid more attention to Yuffie after all.' _

Vincent sat rigid and uncomfortable hoping that morning would come quickly.

_Follow your heart Tifa and everything will be okay in the end._

**Healing Lodge….**

"Have you ever loved anyone?" Rufus asked as he applied ice to the now swollen area on his face.

"Yes, sir." Tseng was sitting across from the president flipping through the newspaper.

"You don't have to be so formal. I am trying to have a personal conversation with you."

"As you have been with the other Turks too lately. The more I am away on these missions the more you change. What has gotten into you?"

"I'm in love."

Tseng slightly shifted in his seat and arched an eyebrow. Slowly a smile crept up on his face. "Surely you don't mean Tifa." As his words left his lips he turned his newspaper to the front cover which had a picture of Tifa and Rufus together.

"Hard to imagine that I would ever be graced to know the feeling, must be my selfish ways are finally coming to an end. I am so used to control it frightens me to be powerless."

"Welcome to the life of a normal human being. Really I can't understand what it is you see in her."

"I could have said the same thing about the Ancient." Embarrassed the Wutai Turk decided it was best to change the subject.

**Seventh Heaven…**

I finally did it. Finally opened myself up to her and this was not the outcome I expected. This pain that I feel is so familiar yet unlike anything I have encountered. I would much rather fight Weapon or even Sephiroth than feel this. No I could do without him again.

Ugh…these thoughts of Rufus having his hands all over her makes me want to cut him down to size. I can't believe I was betrayed by her. How could she fall for that ruthless bastard? No, no, no. He seduced her. Argh… what does it matter, it happened. I wasn't there for her and he was…he was. Will things be different between us? What about Marlene and Denzel? This to me was a real family and I have to keep it together. This was her dream and I will make it happen.

I can't sleep.

**Author's Note: I hope this was a good comeback. I don't want to move the story so quickly otherwise it won't be realistic. Please review and thank you all so much for your support. **


End file.
